Camp of Drama
by MabelPinkiePieStyle
Summary: In an all new story by MabelPinkiePieStyle, it's his take on Total Drama Island, with different teams, interactions, and rankings! Who will win? Could it be Ezekiel? Leshawna? Trent? Lindsay? Bridgette? Geoff? Tyler? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will simply lose their lunch? EPISODe 4/DODGEBRAWL IS POSTED! Please rate and review.
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

Chris McLean, an eccentric host, in his mid-ages stood on a rusty dock, located at a random summer camp. He grinned at the camera, as he showed visible signs of sweating from the extreme heat, and wiped his cheek. McLean was ready to begin. "Is this on?" Chris questioned, then stared back at the camera, "oh, right, nevermind. Welcome to Camp of Drama. Ready for the latest reality show, which will top the charts, and award with me with so many Gemmie Awards? I am, aren't you just stoked? Anyway, here's the deal," the camera then cut to zooming in around the islands 'attractions', then back onto the host, "twenty-two campers have just signed up, to compete for a hundred grand prize. Seems fun, right? Well, it's about to get better! They'll be bunking with complete strangers, whom they'll have to share a cabin with for eight weeks, whether they like them or not... unless they get eliminated, at the Dramatic Bonfire Ceremony!"

Chris then popped up, right at the bonfire. He pointed at it with his thumb. "See this place? Well, the two teams will have to compete in challenges, and the winning team will win invincibility, and the occasional bonus award. The losing team," he chuckled, "will have to vote off one of their own, who will walk down the Dock of Shame, and leave, never coming back, in the Boat of Losers. Man, it's getting more interesting by the second, and we haven't even introduced our cast yet!"

"So, we cycled through all the auditions, and chose the ones we thought we could maximize the amount of drama with." Chris explained to the viewers. "That way, you should really not be surprised when we introduce a really whacky, insane, and dumb camper, which will practically be all twenty-two! Let the games begin!"

The camera cut to the theme song.

* * *

Chris McLean still remained, standing on the dock. "Welcome back to Camp of Drama. Are you ready to meet our cast? Brace yourselves... for the Surfer Girl... Bridgette!"

The camera then panned over, as a small boat drove up to the dock, parking. A pretty, and friendly looking teenage girl, with tied back blonde hair, holding a surfboard and luggage hopped off of the boat, eagerly. Resting down her objects, she waved torwards the host. "Hey, it's great to be here. Though, the camp setting isn't exactly what I signed up for in the audition, but, the beach'll do."

McLean stared over to the beach, as a seagull and whale washed up onto the shore, along with a pile of junk. He raised an eyebrow, concerned, and looked back at Bridgette, "Yeah, it'll be perfect, especially with those waves."

"Oh my gosh," Bridgette gasped, looking at the sight, "aren't you going to do anything about those poor animals, washing up on shore, and getting tangled in trash?"

Chris McLean rasied his hands, in doubt. "Not my problem, besides, they'll be fine." As the two observed this sight again, the whale swallowed the seagull whole, and with the next wave, it got dragged back into the ocean, and more trash was left behind. Bridgette shrugged, and he remained grinning. "See, told you so. It's just nature."

Bridgette continued, "So, will your meals cater to vegetarians, as I feel strongly about animals, and their rights."

Chris rubbed his chain, thinking, then came to a conclusion. "Ugh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Thinking to himself, he wondered if the ingredient was wet cardboard, and sludge from the bathroom floor.

"Cool," Bridgette smiled, lifting her board back up, "hope this turns out to be a great experience!"

"Oh, it'll be an experience, alright." Chris McLean chuckled, this time, looking more evil, and malevolent than ever, which creeped out the camera crew. "I mean, toodles! Have fun!"

The second boat pulled up onto the island, this time, containing someone of the male gender. He looked tough, and scrappy, and had a mohawk, with green highlights in it, which complimented his many piercings. Getting off the boat, he cracked his knuckles, and held his dirty duffle bag over his shoulder. "So, this is the place," he took a whiff of the air, "I can tell you, the fresh smell of bird crap and strong female smelling cologne on a male is way better than juvie, I guarantee it." Chris McLean glared at him.

Bridgette looked at him, and stood, awkwardly. "Uh, hi, I'm Bridgette. It's great to meet you!"

"It's Duncan, hun'. You'll need to remember it later." He winked at her, flirtatiously, much to her dismay.

Bridgette backed away, "Sorry, Duncan, not interested."

The juvenile looked around at his surroundings, stretching his arms. Watching the birds fly by with bottle lids around their necks, and whales being brought in by the shore, made him stare at Bridgette. "Yeah, that board's going to be really helpful around here."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach," Bridgette shrugged, "well, I guess we are, aren't we?"

Chris McLean rolled his eyes, "Alright, this is boring, cutting to the next camper now!"

The third boat drove across the lake, containing a female with an African-Canadian descent, and was a bit big, and had long, brown hair, and a regular outfit. She lifted her luggage, and got off of the boat, which had just pulled up by the dock. "Yo, it's Leshawna, and I came to win!"

Duncan chuckled, "Pfft, as if."

"You saying what to me, whiteboy?" Leshawna growled at Duncan, ready to get dirty. "I'll show you what a sista' really can do."

"Eat?" Duncan replied, cheekishly. "Besides, you might as well give up now."

Leshawna punched her fist into her other hand, which cupped around it. "Oh, you're going to get it, nobody disses me like that, without paying."

Bridgette, trying to break from the negative talk, and smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Bridgette." She calmly introduced herself. "It's nice to see another camper here!"

Leshawna smiled back at here, ignoring Duncan. "Yo, what's up girl? Great to meet you."

Chris McLean watched this, and folded his arms, furiously. Beginning to complain, he walked over to the other contestants. "Alright, why did you guys have to settle that so quickly? Anyway, get to the other side of the dock to make room for the others. I really don't care but, just do as I say."

"Whatever, McLame." Duncan smirked, as he and the other two girls walked across to the other side.

The fourth boat drove across the beautiful, and enchanting lake, which contained a male camper. He had shaggy, and short blonde hair, a big body, with a large shirt having a blue mapel leaf on it, and green pants, which smelled of mouldy, old food, and still had some inside it. Getting off the boat, and dropping his luggage, he launched his fist in the air, cheering, only for a large cracking noise inside him. Woo-darn, ouch! Man, I haven't moved that in a while! It's great to be here guys!"

"Welcome... Owen!" Chris McLean introduced the fourth camper onto the island.

Owen rushed down the dock, cheering, eager to meet the rest of the campers, but was already puffed out by the time he reached them. He squeezed all three in his arms, and dragged McLean into the huge group hug. "Man, I already love you guys!"

"I hope you don't," Duncan pulled himself out, "please dude, don't touch me again, or it'll end up ugly."

Bridgette struggled to get out of his grasp, but to be friendly, she allowed him to hug. "I'm Bridgette... great to meet you, Owen."

Leshawna was also annoyed with the hug. "Are you about finished, bro?"

Owen released them, and rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Uh, sorry guys, I'm just so excited to be here, and meet you all! It's like a dream come true!"

"It's fine, Owen," Bridgette calmly replied, "we're all buds."

Duncan folded his arms, in disagreement. "No, no we are not."

The fifth boat drove up onto the island, containing a female with long, curly orange hair, a green top, and a green skirt. She was poking weird faces at the others, and as the boat pulled up onto the island, she cheered, attempted to do a backflip on it, but crash landed onto the dock, in pain. "Ouch, that didn't work out," she launched herself back up, "whoa, cool island! This is a perfect hideout!"

"Are you ok?" Bridgette walked over to the girl. "That seemed pretty painful. I have first-aid training if you need help."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Izzy cheered. "It kind of felt good!"

McLean introduced the camper, "It's Izzy!"

Izzy stared directly at the cameras, and rubbed her chin, thinking. She finally realized something. "Whoa, am I on live television? How coolio is that! My grandpa once got a heart attack on TV, though, that was because I scared him.. hehe... Woo!" She jumped up in the air, and started making weird sound effects, and talked like a supposed alien. "Take me to your leader... Hahaha! I'd be so good on TV!"

Duncan folded his arms. "Did you eat an extra bowl of crazy this morning?"

Owen stared, dreamily at her. "She's perfect..."

"No, I had guinea pig!" Izzy replied. "It tastes just like koala bear, and chicken, and stuff! You should try it."

"Yeah, I'll pass." Duncan replied, shocked with her level of insanity.

The sixth boat pulled up, and on it, contained a kid wearing a blue beanie over his shaggy brown hair, and an outfit of a greenish stained jumper, and long blue paints, complimented with shoes with a few holes in them, and stinked like they've never been cleaned. He stepped off of the boat, and looked awkwardly at the other campers. "Uh, sup bros?" He said, weirdly, and was about to pick his nose, until Chris pulled his arm back.

Chris McLean intstructed him. "Yeah, I wouldn't do that unless you want to get voted off. Don't say anything, don't do anything, and go walk over there, Ezekiel!" Chris nudged him in the direction of the others.

Ezekiel followed his orders. "Uh, yes sir." Ezekiel went to the others, and secretly tried to pick his nose.

"Dude, not cool." Duncan shoved him away.

Bridgette watched, and felt like hurling. "Yuck, just gross."

Izzy looked at his finger, which still had a booger on it. "Whoa, it looks like a whole city of booger people! Woo!"

"Yo, that's just messed up, you are one sick ticket." Leshawna folded her arms, disgusted.

The seventh boat drove across the lake, containing a male camper, with Hispanic descent, a green top, jeans, and the looks to melt any girls heart. He winked at the campers, which made most of them gaze, innocently, while checking him out. He was like a godsend to the world. "Hey."

Owen smiled at him, attracted. "It's like a dream come true," he said, "wait, not like that. It's great to meet you..."

Leshawna gazed at him, dreamily, "Yeah, great..."

"He's so," Bridgette moaned, "perfect..."

Izzy smiled, "Better than guinea pig, that's for sure!"

"I don't see the attraction," Duncan folded his arms.

Ezekiel nodded, in agreement. "Me either, eh."

The eighth boat made it's way up to the dock, containing a gothic looking girl. She had black hair, with midnight blue streaks, a top, and a skirt, and didn't look exactly happy, no, not at all. Getting off the boat, she dropped her luggage, and wasn't impressed with the location. "Uh, I didn't sign up for any summer camp."

Chris pulled out a bunch of papers, "Actually, you did, Gwen."

"Yeah, you can't make me stay here," Gwen rolled her eyes, "alright, boat, take me back." However, it drove off, ditching her.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate?" Chris McLean laughed at her misery.

"Jerk," she scoffed.

Duncan smiled at Gwen, teasingly. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine..."

Gwen glared at him, furiously. "Bite me," after he looked away, she later smiled at him.

The ninth boat pulled up, containing a blonde male, with a cowboy looking hat on, an unbuttoned pink shirt, which revealed his abs, and pants. He got off of the boat, and instantly hi-fived Chris, joyfully. "Whoa, man! Great to be here man, nice to meet you. I'm Geoff, man."

"Yo," Chris McLean fisted him, "it's me, McLean, man. Glad to have you on the show."

Geoff smiled, "Thanks man! Woo!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Man, man, man this, man, man, man that, just, man up, and shut up."

Duncan once again, teased her. "Whoa, someone didn't have their coffee this morning. Is it made up of blood, sweetheart."

Gwen fake snickered, "Hehehehe," but then turned serious, "bite me."

"Sure thing, Little Miss Sunshine." Duncan taunted her back, only for Gwen to punch him in the arm. "Oww, take it easy, girl."

The tenth boat pulled up onto the dock, containing a short kid, who got off of the boat, winking at the female members of camp. He had short brown hair, a white shirt, and short jeans, and walked, holding his luggage, in a relatively 'cool' way, and smiled at the girls. "Well, the ladies are already here. It's the Codemeister, incase you hotties were wondering, mhm."

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Too cute, bud. Try harder next time."

"Back off," Gwen grunted.

Cody smiled at Gwen, and attempted to make an advancement on her. "You alright, babe? Maybe we could, takl out your feelings, over like, a romantic dinner, together? You feeling me." He winked at her, but she just shoved him to the ground.

Gwen repeated herself, once again, releasing her anger. "I said, back off!"

Cody frowned, but then reboosted his confidence. "Oh, right, I get it, girl. You're upset today. Alright, we'll talk about it the day before today, next month?" He noticed as Gwen got the pun, and shot even more daggers at him, to which he took it back. "Uh, sorry."

Duncan chuckled, and later facepalmed. "Hahahaha, that's horrible, kiddo."

"Girls are such pains in the butts, eh," Ezekiel smirked, picking his nose.

Leshawna folded her arms, glaring at the homeschooled kid. "Excuse me, stringbeam?" Bridgette also glared at him, and Izzy completely ignored him.

Cody agreed with Leshawna, trying to get her attention. "Yeah, excuse him. What did he say to such a beautiful girl, with a big personality like you? Huh? You feeling me?" Leshawna smacked him upside the head. "Ouch, ok, got it."

"You better get it." Leshawna walked off.

"So, a date tomorrow night, Leshawna, was it?" Cody smiled, but she came back, and smacked him upside the head again. "Oh, ok, got... the day after tomorrow, at night?"

The eleventh boat pulled up, this time, instead of one, contained two girls, who were both giggling together, and holding their hands. One was hispanic, and the other was caucasion, and they both wore the same perky outfit, a shirt with black and white stripes, and pink minijeans. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it," the skinny one said, cheering, and the fat one finished her sentence, "we're at a summer camp!"

As they got off the boat, Chris McLean introduced them to the island. "Welcome... Katie and Sadie! So, which one's Sadie, which one's Katie."

The plumper one answered, "Oh, I'm Sadie, her best female friend for life!"

The skinnier one also answered, "Hehe, and I'm Katie, her best, best, female friend for life!"

"Aww, you're sweet!" Sadie replied.

Katie hugged her, tightly, "No, you are!"

Owen smiled, especially at Sadie. "Aww, you both are!"

Completely ignoring Owen's existance, the two looked past him, and noticed a hottie in the group. They gasped, and after checking him out, the two both fainted, saying, "Hottie alert... Ahh..."

Justin smiled, flexing his arms. "I know, right."

"You most definitely are right," Leshawna blushed at Justin, "sugar baby."

The twelfth boat arrived at the dock, which would contain the thirteenth camper, it shouldn't be too hard to understand this. A regular looking guy, with regular black hair, and regular outfit, walked onto the dock, with his regular guitar held by his regular arm. "Hey guys, I'm Trent. Great to meet you all." He smiled to the other campers, especially at Bridgette, who slightly blushed, but then looked away."

Chris McLean fistbumped Trent. "Yo, man, welcome to the island!"

"This," Trent looked around, questioning the place, "is it? It looked really different on the application form."

Chris McLean winked, "So do a lot of things, my friend. Now go to the others."

Trent walked to the other side of the dook, and instantly joined the crowd of the other campers. He waved at them, and was quick to introduce himself. "Hey."

Geoff hi-fived him. "Whoa, man! It's so awesome to meet you. I'm Geoff, man."

"I'm Bridgette." The surfer girl smiled at him.

"Awesome, guys." Trent smiled back to the others.

Katie and Sadie begun to check Trent out, and giggled. The admired him in unison, "So hot..."

Trent smiled back at the girls. "Thanks, ladies."

"EEEE," Sadie cried out.

"He called us ladies," Katie replied, adding onto her sentence.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I did." Trent said.

The fourteenth camper arrived at the dock, travelling via boat, which had thirteen marked on it, symbolizing that it was the thirteenth boat, duh. The female contestant on it, had long, black hair, wore dark sunglasses which hid her eyes, a small top, and minijeans, and didn't look particularly nice. Dropping her luggage on the dock, she lifted her glasses, observing the island. "Excuse me," the girl folded her arms, "but there is absolutely no way I am staying here. Uh, take me back."

Chris McLean snickered, staring at her. "Sure, but, I hope you can swim Heather, because your ride just left."

"You are despicable," Heather scoffed, "and frankly, I signed up for a luxurious reward, with decent looking castmates, not this summer camp crap."

Chris McLean once again pulled out the fineprint, and shoved it in her face. "Actually, you did. Don't you ever read these things? Man, it's so easy fooling teenagers."

Heather walked to the other side of the dock, standing near the other campers, reluctanlty. "Imbeciles."

Leshawna glared at her. "Girl, you better not be starting something."

Gwen agreed. "Just keep your mouth shut, Heather."

Bridgette, however, attempted to mend the relationship between the conflicting campers. "Hey, come on, that's not a good way to talk to eachother."

Cody walked over to Heather, teasingly. "Yeah, Heather, have any struggles you want to talk about? Beautiful, magnificent lady, to, charming young man? Huh, huh?" He creepily winked.

"Go swim with the trouts, loser," Heather shoved Cody to the side of her, infuriated by him, and he screamed as he got bitten by the fish.

The fifteenth camper arrived at the island, and it was another female, and she was definitely the most attractive girl on the island. She had long blonde hair, with a polka dot bandana over it, a shirt exposing her large cleavage, and an orange skirt, and she waved at the campers. "Hi, wow, this is the best hotel ever! It's like, a summer camp! How cute!"

"That's because it is, Lindsay..." Chris McLean replied.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Genius."

Lindsay stood, confused, thinking about it. "Aww thanks girl, even though your hair is totally wrong. And wait a minute... you're wrong, Mr. Host Thingy, this hotel isn't Lindsay... I'm Lindsay!"

McLean facepalmed, annoyed with her stupidity. "No, it's a summer camp, just, go stand by the others, and don't talk, ok?"

"Sure," Lindsay replied, walking over to the other campers. "I'll just yell! Hi guys!"

Geoff smiled at her, instantly attracted. "Hey, Linds, I'm Geoff!"

"Linds, I love that nickname," She blushed, "I love your name too, Gerald!"

The sixteenth camper arrived on the island, holding a book in his hand, and his luggage in the other. He was of an Indian descent, and wore regular looking, but daggy clothing, and had brown hair. He looked at the other campers, not particularly impressed. "So, this is it? Huh. Let me guess, stereotypical teens, dumb blonde, queen bee, goth, juvenile, brickhouse, jock, ghetto, fat and insane," he looked at them again, "whoops, I'm right. Original cast."

Chris McLean scratched the back of his head, not really fond of him. "Campers... this is... uh... Noah!"

Duncan cracked his knuckles, "Oh boy, this'll be fun."

"Stereotypical tough guy, who thinks he's a huge rebel because he got piercing against his mother's rules, and got into juvie, but then later is shown to have a heart?" Noah smiled, "yeah, no thanks. Not that I'm really enjoying this place..."

Owen cheered, "I love this place too!"

"Right," Noah sarcastically replied.

The seventeenth camper arrived on their respective boat, which was filled with glitter, and sunshine, because the driver was fabulous. A jock looking contestant, with brown hair, a red headband, and a red tracksuit, with a 'T' that symbolized his name attempted to do a backflip off the dock, but landed face first. "Ugh," he moaned, only for his foot to accidentally kick his bag in the air, and it fell, collapsing on his head. "Argh!"

"Great job," Noah smiled, teasingly, "jocko."

The jock raised his thumb in the air, "Woo, thanks bud!"

Chris McLean introduced the camper, "This is Tyler! Even though, you probably didn't even want to know."

Gwen replied. "Correct."

Duncan chuckled, laughing at him. "Nice wipeout, bro."

Izzy laughed, and dived onto the pile of luggage in which Tyler somehow managed to collide with, as well as his. She giggled, rolling around in it. "It's like a snow angel, y'know, those, snow things?"

"Ha, cool," Tyler smiled, only for Izzy to whack him with a bag, "ow, what was that for?"

"I'm so sorry, not really, but I thought you were a zombie! RAWR!" Izzy chuckled, and bit him. "Now, I really am hungry!"

Owen replied, as his stomach grumbled. "Me too..."

Sadie also added, "OMG, so am I!"

"Me too," Katie mindlessly followed, "best friends for life!"

The eighteenth camper arrived on a boat, and she had a well built appearance. Her black hair was tied back, and she wore a blue outfit which no one knows the name of, and she firmly dropped her bag on Tyler's foot. "Pfft, loser."

Tyler raised his foot, in extreme pain. "Ouch, that hurts!"

Izzy chuckled, "Ooh, let me bite it! It'll heal the scar... with blood!"

Noah and Eva spoke in unison, "Freak."

Heather grinned, poking fun at them. "Oh, look, the first hook up of the season."

"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT AGAIN?" Eva furiously roared at Heather, which the force of her voice caused her sunglasses to go flying away, shattering on the ground. She backed away, calmly. "Yeah, that's what I thought, snob."

Duncan jokingly begun to flirt with Eva. "You know, I do like 'em fiesty."

Eva chuckled, fakely, but then glared, shooting daggers at the juvenile with her fierce, fiery eyes. "You know, I do like 'em IN BODY BAGS!"

"Whoa, chill dude, I was just having fun." Duncan defended himself, annoyed with the camper.

Eva folded her arms, also annoyed. "Yeah, well, I didn't come hear to have fun, didn't I? I came to win, and no one will stop me."

"I fully agree." Heather smirked.

Eva raised her fist, threatening the girl, "Back off."

The nineteenth camper arrived on the boat, and she wasn't exactly the most attractive camper. Arguably, the least. She was short, a bit plump around her waist, wore braces and glasses, and a homemade, handstitched outfit. She smiled at the campers, accidentally spitting on them. "Hi, I'm Beth, it's great to meet you all."

"That's disgusting," Heather backed off, wiping it off her skin, "freak."

Bridgette defended the girl, "Hey, she didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't aware, lay off, guys."

Chris McLean rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to introduce her."

"Aww, sorry guys," Beth frowned, "I just wanted to fit in."

Bridgette walked over to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, the other campers are a bit tough. If it means anything to you, I can be your friend, most definitely!"

Beth smiled back at her, "Thanks! Oh, sorry for spitting. I get my braces off in a few months though!"

Bridgette smiled, in a reassuring tone. "That's awesome, Beth! By the way, I'm Bridgette."

The sweet girl replied, "I'm Beth... oh wait, I already said that."

"It's cool." Bridgette replied. "Let's go back to the others." The two girls walked back to the other side of the dock.

Heather watched, grossed out. "Ew, how can you even do that to her?"

The twentiefth camper stood on the boat, as it drove across the lake of Camp Wawanakwa. It had a Jamaican teenager, who was pretty large himself, and was muscular. He wore a green shirt, and regular pants. He dropped his luggage, and smiled at the other campers. "Yo, are you sure this is the right place? I don't remember this."

"Yeah, this is the..." Chris McLean coughed, "hotel... Yeah, five-stars, as rated by paid reviewers, and forced and abused interns! As well as moi, and Hatchet, the Chef."

"Alright then," DJ smiled, "I can agree to that." He walked over to the other campers, and begun introducing himself.

"Hey man," Geoff introduced himself, hi-fiving him. "I'm Geoff!"

Code hi-fived him as well. "I'm Cody, the Codemeister, the ladies man!"

DJ greeted them, kindly. "Yo, great to meet you, brothers!"

The twenty-first, and second last camper arrived on the Dock of Camp Wawanakwa. It was a female, and she was hispanic, and looked very neat and presented, with her clean blouse and pants, and haid straight, yet shortish lengthed brown hair. She waved at the campers. "Hi, it's great to meet you all. I look forward to the competition."

"It's Courtney!" Chris McLean introduced her. "Welcome to the island."

"Island," Courtney questioned, observing the place, "I seem to remember signing up for a hotel, Mr. McLean."

Chris McLean chuckled, "Well, we had... renting difficulties, yeah!" He lied.

Courtney shrugged. "Either way, I am a C.I.T. and I can perfectly handle these conditions, and the competition. I can easily dominate the other camps, and guide myself to victory."

Eva folded her arms, not impressed by the girl. "Good luck with that, C.I.T."

"I don't need luck." Courtney bragged, and also folded her arms. "You guys will be needing it, but, let's hope for the best, well, my team anyway for future reference."

The twenty-second camper, also, the final camper, arrived at the dock. He had auburn hair, which was short, but well maintained, and regular clothing, but also looked like some sort of victim. He got off the boat, sighing, and staring at the other campers, until he eventually looked at Chris. "So, we're at a crappy camp instead of a luxurious resort?"

"That's right, Harold," Chris McLean answered, "excellent observations."

"Sweet!" Harold cheered. "Wicked, I love these places. Haiya!" Harold pulled out his num-yos.

"This kid can't be serious." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Chris McLean begun announcing something, which silenced the campers. "Alright, so, let's go to the bonfire, and discuss the teams, ok, get you settled in, and begin our challenge. This is our cast!"

* * *

The camera then cut to the bonfire ceremony, where all the teenagers sat on a stool. Owen's, however, collapsed on him, leaving him on the floor. McLean walked in, holding two flags, and a list. "Alright, if I call your name, please move to the left."

"Bridgette."

"Sadie."

"Trent."

"Heather."

"DJ."

"Duncan."

"Cody."

"Leshawna."

"Eva."

"Gwen."

"Owen."

Chris McLean later hurried them, as they scuddled into a group. "Move, campers! Move!" He later threw them a flag, in which Owen caught. "You guys... are the Screaming Gophers!"

"Woo!" Owen cheered. "I'm a Gopher!"

"I'm not sure if that's anything to be proud of..." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Heather folded her arms, "Shut it, emo."

Chris McLean looked at the rest of the campers. "Ok, the rest of you, when I call your name, move to the right."

"Beth."

"Noah."

"Ezekiel."

"Courtney."

"Izzy."

"Tyler."

"Geoff."

"Justin."

"Lindsay."

"Katie."

"And Harold."

Chris McLean once again hurried them, and handed them a flag. "You guys are the Killer Bass!"

"Sweet," Harold smiled.

Katie and Sadie looked at eachother, shocked. Katie spoke, "But, what about Sadie? We have to be on the same teams, Chris! Or we'll die!"

"Tough luck! The teams are final. Campers, go to your designated cabins, and go to breakfast at the Main Lodge in ten." Chris McLean instructed. As the campers followed, McLean again faced the camera. "Alright, so you saw our campers, some, you may like, some, you may hate, and some, you might forget. Tune in next time as the teams get physical, and conflicting in Camp of Drama. Who will go home next? Tune in next week to find out!"

As the camera faded to black, Chris walked off, but was still heard, and screamed. "Who the hell is in charge of hair and make up? My face, it was a disaster! My complexion was all wrong! WRONG!" The episode cut to the end credits.


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Episode 02: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Chris McLean stood back on the dock, in which he was on the previous episode. The sun glimmered in his eyes, and he faced the camera, putting on some sort of fake smile. "Last time," he begun to introduce the episode, "on Camp of Drama; we were slowly introduced to our full set of twenty-two teenagers. Some were interesting, some where ok, and alot completely sucked, especially that nerdy girl with braces, what a loser. We split them into the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, but two besties were shocked as they were split apart for the first time. Tonight, we're going to watch as they settle in, have a nice, healthy, nutritious meal, and compete in their first challenge."

Chris McLean walked down the dock, "Who will be the first camper to walk the dreaded dock of shame? Will the Gophers prove that they are vicious enough to win? Or will the Bass be the winners, as the trout to victory. Ok, that was a horrible pun. Find out tonight, on Camp of Drama! Unique name, am I right?"

The episode cut to the opening credits.

* * *

The camera flashed into the Screaming Gopher's cabin, in which the female members where getting packed into, and settling in at ease, or so it seemed. There were three bunks, and six girls, which meant they had to buddy up. Heather, for one, wasn't exactly pleasant with this, but, she needed an ally who she could rely on. "Alright, we need to partner up, and select our bunks," she walked over to Bridgette, and fakely talked to her, "Bridgette, I'd be so happy if you could bunk with me! You seem like such a nice person."

Bridgette smiled, unaware of her being played. "Uh, that'd be great be awesome, Heather!"

"Well, so it's settled," Heather said to her team, "ghetto girl, emo, bff, and rage-a-holic can go figure out their partners, as I like to be with sane members of the camp. And if you've got any problems, please go write a letter, put it in an envelop, and flush it down the septic tank. Toodles." Heather smirked, as she begun unpacking her clothing by her drawer, much to the dismay of the four girls she insulted.

The surfer girl who bunked with her decided to raise concern of how she talked to the others. "Heather, don't you think it was a bit rude when you talked to the others like that? They don't seem too happy."

"Oh, Bridgette," Heather snickered, rolling her eyes, and put back on her fake smile, and faced her, "we're all joking here, don't you and your hippie, I mean, wonderful friends have a joke now and then? Come on, don't be so sensitive, we're just having fun."

Meanwhile, Gwen and Leshawna decided to bunk up with eachother, and begun unpacking their things as well. Gwen spoke to Leshawna, quietly, breaking the silence between the two. "That Heather girl, y'know, black hair, bossy, fake and manipulative? First chance we get, we're voting her out."

Leshawna nodded her head, in agreement. "Oh, for sure, sista'. Nobody disses Shawnie like that, she better prepare herself for a world of pain."

Gwen smiled, as she sat on her bed. "I chose the right girl to partner with, that's for sure."

"Same goes for you," Leshawna replied in a nice tone, "sista'."

Meanwhile, Eva and Sadie were left to bunk with eachother. Eva stood firmly, as she begun to shove her clothing into drawers, while Sadie sat gloomily on her bottom bunk, wiping tears from her eyes, as she was sobbing. Eva was annoyed, and she folded her arms, glaring at the girl. "Ugh, can you stop crying? It offends me as to how much of a coward someone can be."

She wiped more tears from her eyes with a napkin, and replied in a sad voice. "I'm sorry, but, I don't know what I'm going to do without Katie! She's like, my best friend forever! We've never been apart this long..."

Eva punched her fist into her other hand, in a threatening way. "Yeah, well you better get it together. You keep crying, and you're going to wish you never cried again. You get my drift, big girl? Now SHUT UP while I'm doing things, thunder thighs."

Bridgette walked over to Sadie, eager to help. "What's the problem, Sadie? Are you alright?"

"It's just that," Sadie begun, sighing, "Katie and I have never been split up, like, not ever! The longest time we're ever away from eachother is that one time where we went camping and we were in different tents! This is sad! I mean, why can't be together?" She begun to break down again.

Bridgette put her arm around Sadie, in a comforting tone. "It's alright, Sadie. You'll be fine. Listen, you can still always see her throughout the day, it's just, only at night. If it makes you any better, all of us girls can be your friend."

Sadie begun to warm up, smiling at her team. "Really?"

Leshawna and Gwen walked up to her, acceptingly. "Sure thing, sista'." Leshawna replied, hi-fiving the girl.

Heather turned around, annoyed, but put on another fake smile. "Definitely, Sadie. Best friends forever!"

_Heather slammed the door shut inside the confession camera, folded her arms, and faced it. She rolled her eyes, sighing, disgusted. "Ugh, there is no way that fat, annoying slob is my friend, but, I need her vote. I haven't exactly made a great first impression on my team, not that they're worthy of me anyway, so Gwen and Leshawna are obviously going to be gunning for me. With an alliance of three, that should be enough, as well as the occasional convincing of my team to vote off certain people. Listen, this game is mine, and I'm always going to be one step ahead of anyone. Always." Heather walked out of the confessional, laughing manically._

_Sadie entered the confession cam, sitting down. "Eww, it smells in here. Anyway, I love my team, but, I really miss Katie!" She whined, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, we can still see eachother, right? Right?"_

The guys of the Screaming Gophers were also met with decision making, deciding on who got a bunk to themselves, and which campers would have to pair up. Trent stood inside the cabin, putting down his guitar, and faced the other four guys behind him. "So, who wants a bunk by themselves? I personally don't mind sharing."

Cody stepped forward, raising his hand. "I would be honoured to-" he was eventually cut off.

The mohawked delinquent, going by the name of Duncan, shoved Cody onto the ground, which cut off his speech. He threw his duffle bag ontop of the top bunk, and flopped onto the bottom. "No, geekling, it's mine. I claimed it before we even got here."

"Wait," Cody got up, and brushed himself off, "how would you know there would be one before you got here?"

Duncan raises his fist, threatening the small teenager, "Listen, I'm at the top of the food chain here. You try to get smart with me, little boy, and I will make your life a living nightmare, you got that?"

Cody pulled himself off Duncan causally, and laughed fakely, stepping back a bit. "Yeah, right. Got it!"

Duncan laid back on the pillow, stretching his arms, and yawned. "Man, it's got to be free. It's about time I've actually gotten a pillow in the world."

The remaining four guys, Cody, DJ, Owen and Trent, were yet to decide who would go and share a bunk. Owen, excited, dashed to one of the bunks, cheering. "Woo! Man, I love cabins! Isn't it great to be here with you guys? So, who wants to share a bunk with me? Huh! I don't bite, but, I do eat!" Owen giggled, only to release a humongous fart, stinking out the cabin. "Oh, and I do that."

The guys wiped their nose, and Cody, DJ, and Trent gave eachother nervous looks. Trent later walked over to DJ, conversing with him. "Hey, DJ, man, want to bunk with me?"

DJ fistbumped him, agreeing to it. "Yeah, sure man! That's fine with me!"

The two walked over to the last bunk, and Cody gulped, nervously, and dreaded to have to go to the last bunk, sharing with the tub of lard, with bad hygiene and flatulence. "Oh, alright," he sighed, walking over to the bunk with Owen. He put down his bag, and flopped on his bed, sighing.

Owen climbed on top of his bunk, using all his force, "Aww, man! This is tough!" Eventually, after his muscles were fully strained out, the big guy managed to pull himself onto his bed. "Woo! I did it, guys! Great to be here! You're all so... awesome! Woo!"

"Can you keep it down?" Duncan rolled his eyes, as he put on his skull shaped headphones, and begun listening to his music, bobbing his head back and forward to the beats.

Cody rested his arms under his head, as he laid back, and relaxes on his bed, taking a deep breath in the air that was previously tainted by Owen's farts, but had now cleared out. "Y'know, this isn't so bad..."

Much to his dismay, and when he least expected it, Owen released another fart, and the huge force of it caused his bunk to shake. This frightened Cody for a few moments, but eventually, it stopped. "Really sorry about that man, I had a big brekkie before I came!"

"It's fine, dude," Cody replied, but still annoyed. "Just, lay off the food for a bit."

Suddenly, the bunk rumbled again, a few nails popped out, and Owen's bunk collapsed on the small kid below him, and he farted on impact. "Ouch!" Owen screamed out, as the bunk suffocated the kid below him, who lifted his arms through a free spot, signalling for help.

DJ looked at him, and noticed the collapse. "Dude, are you ok? Oi, guys, we gotta help the kid!"

Trent got up, "Wow, darn bro! That must hurt!" The two ran over to the bunk, and with all their force, pulled Owen and his mattress off of Cody. "Man, you're heavy!"

Under him, revealed a squashed Cody, with a series of bruises among his body. "I'm ok..." he gasped, lunging out for air, as he spoke a bit messed up. "I'm ok, man."

_Cody clumsily walked into the confessional, and sat down, with his hand on the bruise on his cheek. He rubbed it, which brought pain to him, and he stared at the camera. "Rule one of camp, never let Owen have the top bunk. Well, he didn't mean it, but, man that hurt, hehe. I asked Chris about the repair of the bunk, and it won't be until tomorrow! I've got to share a mattress with Owen, or sleep on the ground? He'd crush me. He could've put his mattress on the ground, but that broke too."_

The camera then cut to the Killer Bass cabin, and yet again, the females would have to bunk together, and one of them would also get their own bunk. Courtney stood forward. "Alright, ladies. There's five of us, and three bunks, which means we'll have to buddy up, leaving one person with two bunks to themselves. Anyone want to volunteer with it? I'd also like to volunteer myself, as I am a C.I.T, I feel I am worthy."

Lindsay scratched her chin, confused by her statements. "What's a C.I.T?" Lindsay pondered.

Courtney facepalmed, but then explained it to her. "It's a Counseler In Training, Lindsay."

"Oh right," Lindsay smiled, but then once again got confused, "what's that?"

Izzy raised her hand in the air, cheering. "Ooh, Courtney! Ooh! I wanna bunk with you! Like, that'd be so awesome! Even more awesome than arming a house with explosives! I like, blew up an entire cabin in the woods! No wonder the RCMP are hunting me down..."

The Type A wasn't exactly keen on sharing a bunk with her, but she had to do it to get in good with her team. She walked over to one of the bunks. "Alright, Izzy, I'd be glad to share with you. But, don't plant any explosives, or I swear, you will be voted out!"

Izzy chuckled, launching up into the bunk above her, leaving the girls in awe. "Don't worry," Izzy chuckled, and begun to rummage through her bag. "All I've got are these highly explosive sticks of dynamite, and matches!" Pulling it out of her bag, she lit the rope on fire, and it slowly trailed to the dynamite. "Woo!"

"Oh my gosh," Beth freaked out, as she and Katie huddled together, frightened.

Katie wiped a tear from her eye, as the fire slowly went to the rope. "If only I was on the Gophers with Sadie..."

Lindsay squealed, "I'm going to die," and eventually, the light was just about to reach the end, and blow up the dynamite, and kill them all.

Courtney darted torwards the door, but it was somehow jammed. "What the heck, you psycho? Are you trying to kill us?"

Suddenly, as the girls huddled together, Izzy lifted the explosives in the air, and as it was about to blow up as they thought, a pouch opened up inside it, squriting out water, which put out the rope, and splashed Lindsay. Izzy rolled on her bunk, chuckling, making fun of their fears. "Hahaha, I got you all!"

"So, not cool," Courtney rolled her eyes, "what are you, a child? There's no way I'm sharing a bunk with you now. I'm getting one all to myself. First day here, and I can't even stand you."

Izzy still continued cracking up laughing, uncontrollably. "Ahahaha, you should've seen the look on your faces! This one time, I gave my grandfather a heart attack with it! He's still alive, though! But, boy was I in trouble then, right? Haha!"

Lindsay wiped the water off her clothes, and looked at herself in her mirror. "Oh my gosh, I look so pretty with wet hair!" She giggled.

Beth, in an attempt to fit in, immediately agreed. "Oh my gosh, you so do!"

"Aren't we all pretty?" Lindsay smiled.

The camera then cut to the male campers of the Killer Bass team, who once again, would go through this boring, and repetitive process of deciding who shares a bunk. Noah rolled his eyes. "Great, bunk beds. Don't we all just love the summer camp theme of the place?" He spoke sarcastically. "I am _so_ keen on bunking with you guys."

Geoff hi-fived him, not understanding the sarcasm. "Woo, that's awesome bro! We can make it one huge party!"

"Right on," Tyler cheered, "Whoo! I'll bunk with you, Geoff."

Geoff hi-fived the jock as well, and the two went to their bunk. "Sure man."

Justin looked around, staring at the contestants. "Who's the least dirtiest and disgusting camper whom my hot body is more deserving of being near?" He walked over, and spoke Noah. "Bunk with me, I don't like those other two."

"Sure," Noah replied, faking his enthusiasm. "Wanna hi-five like those other morons?"

Justin screamed, in horror of this statement, "No way! I could damage my hands, and lose my contract with the hand modelling contract!"

Harold and Ezekiel faced eachother, smiling. "Looks like we're bunking together, eh," Ezekiel frowned. "Y'know, this is my first time having a real bed, eh, cool."

Harold shrugged, "What do you mean? How could have you've not had a real bed, gosh!"

"Back on the farm," Ezekiel begun to explain, "I slept on rugs and potato sacks, eh. This stuff is like, fancy to me."

* * *

The camera then cut to the main lodge, where the contestants were lining up with their food trays, awaiting their meals. Katie and Sadie walked to one of the two tables, after receiving their food. The two giggled, while sharing conversation. "Oh my gosh, Katie, it was so hard unpacking without you!" Sadie whimpered.

"Oh my gosh, me too..." Katie frowned. "It sucks we're not on the same team!"

"I know, I totally hope that we can change," Sadie replied, enthusiastically, as she looked around, "hey, look at that guy over there."

Katie looked at the direction she was pointing at, and stared at Trent. "Whoa, what a hottie. He's mine!"

Sadie folded her arms, in frustration. "No way, he's mine!"

"Ssh," Katie silenced her, looking around, "be quiet while he's coming torwards us!"

Trent walked to the table, while carrying his food tray reluctantly, and sat down next to the girls. "Hi, ladies. Sadie, Katie." He begun to take a bite of his food, in which he later spits out. "Yuck."

Katie and Sadie blushed like mad, after sharing conversation with him. "Oh my gosh," Katie smiled.

Sadie giggled, while her cheeks were as red as rose. "He talked to us!" The two girls begun to squeel in unison, which confused Trent.

The guy raised an eyebrow, concerned about the girls. "Alrighty, then... Hm, Katie, I don't remember you being on her team, but, it must be bad since you two aren't on the same one. Dealing with it ok?"

Katie smiled, and whispered to Sadie. "Oh my gosh, he totally has a crush on me! It's so obvious, that's why he mentioned me! He feels bad for me, because he obviously loves me. Now, Sadie, don't talk, just be quiet while I make my next move!"

"What," Sadie protested, "he totally likes me! He's just talking to you as he feels sorry about not dating you!"

Katie folded her arms, annoyed by this. "What?"

"What?" Trent stood up, confused. "I'm just going, to uh, move over there." He lifted his tray, moved over, and sat next to Bridgette, Gwen and Cody.

Sadie faced away from her best friend, in disgust. "Thanks for ruining my chances!"

The four begun to talk to eachother, and Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well, those two are officially two of the most annoying people I've ever met."

Bridgette defended them, "Aw, don't say that, we're all different, are we not? They're just... dependent on eachother."

"Yeah, Bridgette's right," Trent agreed with her, trying to make some kind of move on her, in which she ignores.

Cody took a bite of his food, and spat it out. "Eww, what is this stuff? I totally agree, Bridgette. Maybe, we could also find out our common interests, over dinner, per say? We're like, soulmates already."

Bridgette chuckled, "Uh, no thanks, Cody. Not that I don't appreciate your trying though."

Gwen smirked. "Well, there's always Katie and Sadie for you."

Chris McLean later entered the Main Lodge, joining the other campers, as followed by more of the camera crew, his enteourage, and a few of the paparazzi members. "Alright, campers! Your first challenge starts now. First, get into your boardies, and make your way up to the top of the cliff, pronto!"

* * *

The camera then cut to the top of the cliff, in which the campers were standing above it, frightened, in their bathing suits. It was at least one feet tall, maybe even a thousand, which added to the suspense. Several chunks of dirt and rocks slipped off the edge, falling deep down into the water below them. "Ready for your first challenge, teams? It's going to be one you'll remember for the rest of your lives."

Gwen looked down, in horror. "You've got to be kidding me, McLean!"

Harold folded his arms, not impressed. "Jumping off a cliff to our mere deaths? Gosh, McLean. I went to a magician's summer camp once, and not even did we do such extreme things! Gosh, are you out of your mind?"

"Zip it, Harold," McLean calmed the terrified cast, well, he tried to, "alright, before you guys start crying, obviously we tested the challenge. And, they're only in the hospital for mild injuries. It's only because they landed wrong, I'm sure of it. Anyway, very perceptive Harold, and shut up. Your first part of the challenge is to jump off this thousand foot cliff, into the lake. In the wider oval, the lake is stocked with fresh water, man-eating sharks."

Lindsay gasped, horrified. "Oh my gosh, why would you guys eat sharks? That's so mean!"

Noah corrected the bimbo. "He's obviously referring to them eating us, which is incredibly dangerous to us, and, he's probably going to get into legal problems for this. And the first part? How much parts of this are there?"

Chris McLean answered the team, "I'll explain later. As I was saying, the circle in the middle of the oval is completely shark free, and should obviously be your target, unless you're stupid. There will be penalties to non jumpers, so, don't chicken out, or your team will hate you otherwise. Screaming Gophers, since I like you guys better, you're up first!"

Owen looked down, terrified, and faced the rest of his team. "So, who's jumping first? Hehe."

"Obviously, I will." Cody spoke, walking to the edge of the cliff. "I need to check if it's safe for the magnificent ladies on my beautiful team."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Um, we don't need you looking out for us, but, go ahead, stringbeam."

Eva roared at the kid. "Just jump, before I make you!"

Duncan walked over to Cody, and put his arm on his shoulder. "Sorry, man, for being so rude to you." Duncan smiled at him.

"Thanks, Duncan," Cody replied, "always accepting apologizes, man!"

"Which is why," Duncan spoked, as he lifted his hand, and lunged it at Cody's back, "I decided to give you a present! Good luck, dweeb! Hahaha! What a loser!"

Bridgette folded her arms. "Hey, that was uncalled for. Well, at least we'll find out the true safety of it." She peered over the edge of the cliff, and watched, as Cody landed straight into the wider oval, and swam to the top. "You alright down there, Cody?" Bridgette called out to him.

Cody swam up to the air, taking a breath. "It's great down here! I must've tripped though!" Suddenly, he turned around, as a shark was swimming right behind him. "Ahh!" He squealed, as he quickly swam to the shore, just out of the sharks reach.

"Hahahaha!" Duncan laughed out loud. "This is too good to be true."

Gwen smiled. "You've got that right." She looked at Duncan, smiling, but then instantly frowned.

Trent walked up to the cliff's edge, standing next to Bridgette. "So, Bridge, I'll jump next."

Bridgette raised her hands, smiling. "No need, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Trent questioned her, in which she nodded, smiling. "Well, be careful!"

The surfer girl took a deep breath, managing to stay calm, and after a few moments, she dived into the water, successfully. She landed in the middle, just, and caused a big splash. "Woo! That was great!" She waved up to her team. "Next jumper ready!"

Bridgette called out to them, and she swam back to the shore, standing next to Cody. "You ok?"

Cody smirked, "No biggie, babe." She raised an eyebrow after hearing him refer to her as that. "Oops, sorry!"

Back up on the cliff, there were nine more Gophers to jump, that is, if all of them do end up jumping. "So, who's going next?" Gwen asked.

Heather folded her arms, taking a step back. "There is absolutely no way I am jumping."

"Yes you are," Eva folded her arms, "chicken."

"Uh, no." Heather stood, firmly.

"YES." Eva roared, and without thinking, she shoved Heather off of the cliff, and jumped down with her.

Heather screamed at the top of her lungs in fear, but none of that would change the fact that she got thrown off a cliff. Both she and Eva landed in the middle of the lake, splashing. As she surfaced the water, she spat some out on her face. "You, you, you idiot, crazy, moron! Why would you do that?"

Eva folded her arms, and begun to swim back the shore. "I'm not going to lose because of some whiny snob!"

Immediately after, Duncan jumped straight in, wihtout freaking out, or screaming anyway, and only had a blank expression on his face, as he feel a thousand feet, into a lake. As he surfaced above the water, he spoke out, rolling his eyes. "I don't get what all the screaming is about, but meh."

He later swam back to the shore, standing with Cody, Bridgette, Eva and Heather. "Sup, babes?" He joked.

Back on the cliff, what remained of the Gophers was DJ, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie and Trent who were yet to jump. Trent stepped forward, about to dive. "Well, here goes nothing."

"You can do it, man." DJ cheered from behind. "I'm just unsure if I can do it..."

Trent faced his team, before he was about to jump. "Good luck, guys!" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped, and is wailing was heard in mid-air, as well as a huge splash.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What a great challenge."

"I just want to hurry up and get it over with." Leshawna replied. "See ya soon, gurl!" Leshawna spoke, as she dived off the cliff.

"Whoa, I made it!" Trent cheered, from in the middle of the inner circle. "I'm alive! Whoo! Wait, what's that noise?" Trent peered up, and watched as Leshawna crashed right on top of him, which dragged him underwater by the force.

Leshawna swam to the surface, "What did I land on?" She looked around, as Trent floated to the top, which a huge butt print on his face. "Whoops, sorry bro!"

"No problem." He said, as he wailed in pain, and the two campers swam back to the shore.

Back on the top of the cliff, Gwen sighed, as she walked out in front of DJ, Owen and Sadie, and faced off the edge of the cliff. "Eh, I guess I'll go. So help me, I better land right in the safe zone, or Chris, you are going down, man. What kind of person are you?"

Chris shrugged. "An amazing one?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, and jumped. "Whoa!" she screamed. "Just let me hit the lake and finish this!" Eventually, she sided off in mid-air, and eventually, missed her target.

Her team watched, as she was being trailed by an angry shark, oblivious to her. "Gwen, watch out!" Bridgette and Duncan shouted out in unison.

"Huh," Gwen raised an eyebrow, only to be met by an angry shark. "Ah! Help!" She screamed, as she attempted to swim away from the shark. "Damn you, McLean! Someone do something..." She still continued swimming, just out of reach of it's large, chunky bites.

Duncan screamed out her name, "Gwen!" He got himself back into the water, and reached out for her hand. "Grab on!" He yelled out.

Just in time, she reached out, and he dragged her back onto the shore, quickly missing the shark's bite. Gwen coughed out water onto the yellow sand, and looked up, to see her savior. "Duncan... you saved me?"

"You bet I did." Duncan smiled, and pulled back up. "You owe me one."

Gwen blushed, and thanked him. "Thank you, so, so, so much. And McLean, if you're watching this -"

Right as Gwen was going to flip McLean off, the camera zoomed back onto the cliff, with Chris laughing. "So, who's going next?"

DJ walked to the edge of the cliff, standing next to Owen. "I don't know, man. But, that's a long jump..."

"You can do it," Owen reassured him, "Deej. I've got your back!" Owen chuckled a bit, but then accidentally farted, which caused DJ to smell it, and accidentally dragged Owen off the edge off the cliff with him, and the two screamed as they fell.

DJ cried out in mid-air, petrified. "Mamaaa!"

Owen also cried out, "Cheesecake... and brownies!"

The two squealed in unison, until they both landed in the shark filled zone. DJ resurfaced, only to be met by a starving, man eating shark. "Nice sharky." He was still, and frightened, until Owen came crashing onto the shark, knocking it out. "Man, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Owen said, but was ignored by DJ, who lifted up the unconscious shark.

"Man, look what you did do to it..." DJ glared, but then as the shark awoken, and growled, it jumped at him, causing the two to rush back to the shore.

On top of the cliff, there was only Sadie left to jump. Her team cheered her on from the bottom, but she was still incredibly nervous. "No, I can't jump without Sadie! Can we please, please, please be on the same team?"

"Yeah!" Katie agreed.

Chris McLean pushed Katie out of the way, standing in front of Sadie. "First of all, I make the rules. Second of all, no. And third of all, as a consolation of your depression, you two can at least jump together..."

"Yay!" Katie ran back up, holding Sadie's hand. "BFFS!"

"Actually," Sadie corrected her, "BFFFLs! Woo!" The two girls jumped off the cliff, landing directly in the safe zone.

Chris McLean looked at his watch. "Alright, Killer Bass. Make this quick and snappy, as we don't have that much time left on our schedule. Also, the score is, 11 Gophers, 1 Bass. Go!"

Noah looked down at the cliff. "There's no way I'm jumping that. Nope."

"Come on," Izzy jumped on his shoulders, which caused him to wobble. "Let's fly!"

"Izzy, stop!" Noah called out, but the two slipped off the edge, and landed in the lake, safely.

Chris McLean called out to the team. "Faster, faster, quick now! Hey, camera crew, stop recording them down there, we don't have time."

"Party on!" Geoff shouted, as he was about to jump, however, he faced a nervous Lindsay. "Hey, Linds, what's the matter?"

"I don't know if I can do this," Lindsay gulped, "I might end up going to the big beauty parlour in the sky..."

Geoff grabbed her hand. "Would it make you feel better if you jumped with me?" Lindsay nodded, blushing, the two jumped off the cliff together. "Party on!" Geoff screamed out as he jumped, again.

"I'm flying!" Lindsay remarked, but then screamed in horror.

There was still Tyler, Courtney, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin and Beth to jump off the cliff, as Katie, Lindsay, Izzy, Geoff and Noah had already jumped. Tyler stepped forward. "Let's do this!" As he dived off the cliff, he collided with several jaggy rocks hanging from it multiple times.

"Ouch!" he screamed, as he eventually collided with a buoy, and sunk into the water.

Courtney folded her arms, and looked at the outcome of Tyler. "Whoa, there's no way I'm jumping. I quit this challenge, I'm out, you can do it without me..."

Chris McLean shrugged, and pulled out a chicken hat. "Sure, but you've got to wear this the entire time." With the force of the hat being thrown at her, Courtney managed to slip off the edge, screaming.

"I will sue you!" She cried out, but she eventually landed in the water, as she resurfaced, with her chicken hat still on. "I hate this game!"

Back on the cliff, Ezekiel and Harold stared at eachother, not exactly prepared to jump. "So, I don't know if I should do this, eh. It doesn't seem safe."

Harold shrugged. "Well, if it's one thing I learnt at Magician's Camp, it's to always take risks." Harold walked over to the edge of the cliff, stretching. "Follow my lead." He jumped.

"Ok." Ezekiel followed him, and the two screamed, but successfully landed.

Beth and Justin looked at eachother, nervously. "So, we've... got to jump." Justin chuckled.

"Yeah," Beth smiled, looking into his eyes. "Should I go first, Justin McGorgeousness?"

"Uh, sure." Justin replied. "You can plummet to your death for me, while I look in the mirror."

Beth sighed, looking off the edge of the cliff. "Here goes nothing..." She took a deep breath, and jumped, and Justin followed soon after.

Plunging into the water, Beth landed in the safe zone, unlike Justin, who landed right near sharks. "Justin! Protect your beautiful face, the sharks are coming."

Right as the sharks were about to bite him, they shared eye contact with the man candy, and took him to the shore, which confused Beth.

"Alright campers, wait a second while I calculate the scores!" McLean shouted, from the top of the cliff, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

The camera then zoomed in, as the campers sat on logs in their respective teams. Chris held a piece of paper on a clipboard, and begun to announce. "Well, the Screaming Gophers had eleven jumpers, but the Killer Bass only had ten, due to a technicality."

"What?" Noah stood up, shocked. "All of us jumped."

Chris shrugged. "While true, the chicken hat wearer quit the challenge, but it was only bad luck that caused her to fall, so therefore, the Screaming Gophers win part one." The team cheered, but the Bass weren't happy.

Courtney stomped her foot in the sand. "This is a biased outrage! What kind of rule is that?"

McLean replied, to his amusement. "As I said before, I make the rules, not you. As the Screaming Gophers won the first part, they get a huge advantage in part two... the ability to have carts to bring back their crates in, for building a hot tub! Bass, I'm not sure how you're going to even get your crates to the campsite in time, but, good luck!"

Leshawna boasted at the other team, "In your faces, little fishies! Our team remains unbeatable!"

"Yeah, that's just the first part of the challenge though." Harold glared. "I've got my num-yos, and mad skills, which will lead us to victory!"

The camera then cut again to the Gopher's dragging their crates via the the carts, while the Bass stumble behind, pushing them. "Woo." Gwen smiled. "That was an easy victory! We're totally going to win them."

Duncan smiled at Gwen, who was dragging the same cart with her. "Wow, I've never heard you been enthusiastic all day."

Gwen chuckled, but then rolled her eyes. "And, you killed it, Duncan." She nudged him, in which he smirked.

"See, we can easily win when we work together as a team," Bridgette smiled, "right guys?"

Heather put on her fake smile, "Most definitely Bridgette."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "And why would you care, Heather?"

"Y'know," Heather smiled, "just being a good team player, that's all!"

Eva stomped her foot on the ground, and stopped pulling her crate, shooting daggers at everyone. "Can you all shut up with all this friendship? Some people here are trying to win the challenge."

"Then get a move on with your crates," Heather replied, annoyed, "you're the one who stopped."

Eva punched her fist into her other hand. "Don't even try me." The team later went back into pulling their carts to the campsite.

Courtney decided to lead her team, to give herself a better image. "Come on, guys! Faster! They're going to win if we don't do anything about it. Do you guys want to lose?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "Like, totally."

Courtney shot daggers at her team. "Just get pushing!"

Meanwhile, Tyler attempted to push the crate with his head. "Come. On. Move. You. Stupid. Thing." However, it only just knocked it over. Using his hands, Tyler dragged it across the ground, with ease.

_Tyler stretched his arms in the confessional, moving around his fingers. "Did I mention I have like, really tough fingers? I once broke the piano keys in a lesson! Extreme!"_

"How can you do that?" Courtney questioned, but without a doubt, lifted up one of her crates, and threw it ontop of his, which he still easily grabbed. "We may not be doomed after all."

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers had already brought their crates to camp, and everyone was relieved from all of the pushing. "Alright." Bridgette said. "Now, we've got to get those open..."

Heather looked around, and eventually spotted a certain camper. She smiled, deviously, having some sort of plan among her. "Alright, campers. This is what we've got to do. Everyone, put the crates in a pile, a really big one. Owen, charge with all your force! I know, with all your flab it might be hard, but if you don't do this, we could potentially lose this... NOW!"

"Come on, Tyler." Geoff cheered, as Tyler was dragging nearly all of the crates across the sand. "You can do it for us man! You know you want to!"

Tyler wiped sweat from his face, as he continued dragging them. "I can't do it much longer..."

Courtney screamed at him, which got him motivated again. "Yes you can!"

"Woo!" Tyler cheered, as he continued pulling them. "I can!"

Izzy cheered, and jumped onto the top of the crate pile, in which Tyler was dragging. "Woo! Let's go. Faster, faster!"

Courtney folded her arms. "Um, sitting on the crates isn't going to help..."

Izzy replied. "Yeah, but neither is losing us the crates! Woo!"

Owen wiped mud onto his cheeks, in two lines. He rubbed his hands together, sighed, and begun to stretch. He faced the crate pile head on, like it was his worse enemy. "Now, is the time in which I make my move!" He charged at it, while farting, which built up his momentum.

"RAWR!" Owen screamed out, as he collided with the crates, smashing them all open except for one. "Woo... splintercell open crate tools tub hahaha... cake..." Owen fell to the floor, unconscious.

Bridgette cheered on Owen. "Great job, Owen!"

Leshawna noticed something, and pointed it out. "There's still one more crate left."

Eva walked over to the crate, lifted her fist, and pounded it on the top of the lid, which wouldn't open. The crate immediately bursted, leaving behind some form of engine in it. "Problem solved, now let's get building!"

Meanwhile, the Bass had finally brought their crates back to their campsite, and the Gophers were well ahead on the building process, as they begun on the outlines, and hammering it all in. Courtney once again lead her team. She spoke out. "Alright, we need to get these crates open, pronto! They are still in the lead! But, how are we going to open these things?"

The camera zoomed forward on the building process, and the Gopher's were nearly done, while the Bass sat around, sighing in the sun. Chris McLean walked out, ringing a bell. "Time's up, campers! Let's see what you've got."

Courtney stood up for her team. "As the leader of the Killer Bass, I regret to inform you that..."

"Shh," Chris McLean said, as he pushed her away, and went to the Screaming Gopher's hot tub. "Be quiet while I work out the scores." He shook around the hot tub, and felt the half-filled water. "This is a pretty good hot tub, sturdy, fine, but the water's not full, but, I understand as you guys only had an hour. I give you guys and eight out of ten."

He later walked over to the Killer Bass, and observed their 'hottub', as the Gophers cheered. "Um, yeah, you didn't even open the crates. I probably should have told you that the easiest way to open these ones were to jump on them, as the losers get the tougher ones. Ha, you guys lose."

"What?" Harold rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you could've told us."

Chris shrugged. "Meh, I'm good. Since the Screaming Gophers won, they can rock in their epic hot tub for the rest of the summer." The Screaming Gophers cheered, while the Bass were upset. "Bass, I'll be seeing you guys at the first elimination ceremony of the season!"

"Great, just great." Courtney stomped her foot in the sand.

"Suck on that!" Leshawna cheered, along with her team. "Go Gophers!"

At the Mess Hall, the Bass sat at dinner, deciding who to vote off. Courtney spoke, after dismissing her bowl of sludge. "Alright, as the leader of the Killer Bass, I decide who we should vote off. Izzy. She's a moron maniac, who put the girls in a traumatizing state with her annoying pranks, and slowed Tyler down."

"What?" Izzy rolled her eyes. "You just don't understand comedy! WOO! That was awesome though! Your faces." Izzy snickered against Courtney's dismay.

Ezekiel raised his hand. "Permission to speak? Eh, I think we should boot Courtney, as she made us lose the first part, eh. Winning that could've helped..."

Noah rolled his eyes, but liked his suggestion. "I think this is the first intelligent statement that has ever come out of homeschool's mouth. Anyway, I'm in agreement here."

"Sure!" Katie smiled. "As long as it's not me."

Courtney stood up, and shoved her bowl over. "You guys just aren't seeing the point here."

Lindsay stood up, along with the other campers. "Sorry Courtney," the blonde said, "but good luck though!"

The bonfire crackled at the elimination ceremony, as the Bass sat on their stools in suspense. Out of the darkness, McLean stood, holding up a tray of marshmallows. "Welcome Bass, horrible performance though. This is how it works. In the confessional, cast a vote against the player of your choice. Afterwards, I will hand out marshmallows. If you do not get a marshmallow, you are eliminated, and you will have to walk the dreaded Dock of Shame, and walk the Boat of Losers."

A few of the Bass glared at Courtney, who glared back. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life. The first marshmallow goes to..."

"Tyler." McLean threw him a marshmallow.

"Geoff."

"Ezekiel."

"Lindsay."

"Noah."

"Beth."

"Justin."

"Izzy."

"Harold."

Courtney and Katie faced eachother, Courtney was smiling deviously, while Katie was shocked to be in the final two. "Courtney, Katie this is the final marshmallow. One of you will be going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

Courtney." The hispanic C.I.T. caught her marshmallow, and waved goodbye to Katie. Some of the campers were shocked, and some weren't. "Sorry, Katie, but, you are the first camper eliminated from Camp of Drama. Yeah, unexpected turnout might I say."

Katie stood up, shocked. "What? But, what about saying goodbye to Sadie? I can't believe this!" She wiped a tear form her eye.

Beth frowned, in a sad tone. "Sorry."

"Katie, Dock of Shame, now." Chris McLean instructed.

Katie nodded her head, and followed, walking down the dreaded dock, while sobbing. She got into the Boat of Losers, and Chef Hatchet drove her away. "Bass, go back to your cabins now, and try not to suck as much next time."

The camera then cut to McLean on the dock. "Who will go home next? Will Sadie get over the fact of her best friend going home? Which relationships will blossom? Which conflicts will heat up? Find out on another thrilling episode, on Camp of Drama!"

_Courtney entered the confessional, smiling. "I knew I was going home," she said, in a worringly tone, "so, I had to add quick. So, I convinced the girls to vote off Katie, as well as a few others, because, Katie isn't needed. Plus, she's annoying with all this Sadie talk. Soryr, but, there's not enough room for you here. I'm here to win, and no one will stop me. No one."_

The camera cut to credits.


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

The early morning sunshine, well, shined over Camp Wawanakwa. The birds were tweeting, the bears were bearing, and the squirrel's were hunting acorns, and the cast was sleeping. However, Chris McLean was busy on the dock, introducing the season's first episode. "Last time, on Camp of Drama," Chris begun, "twenty-two teens arrived on the island, split into teams, got used to eachother, well, some did, and some made their first impressions massive, like when Izzy set off a dynamite prank which the girls thought was a real explosive, and Heather already has Bridgette as a form of ally. Duncan pushed Cody off a cliff, and saved Gwen's life. In the end, the Bass lost, and they couldn't even get their crates open."

"At the elimination ceremony," Chris continued, "Courtney was going to be voted off, but thanks to her epic persuasiveness to some of the campers behind the scenes, she sent the sweet, yet annoying best friend forever, Katie, off of the island. Who will go home next? What will happen when Sadie finds out about the elimination? Will the Killer Bass ever stop failing, and maybe, just, maybe will they become some sort of likeable? Find out on tonight's episode on Camp of Drama!"

The episode once again cut to the theme song.

* * *

McLean stood outside the campgrounds, holding a megaphone. "Alright viewers," he whispered to the audience, "this is how you tick off a sleeping bunch of teenagers on reality television... Hehe."

Chef Hatchet, his tough, buff, assistant, snatched the megaphone off him. "Heh, I waste my time serving those disgusting teens food, I deserve to do this." He switched on the megaphone, and pulled out a horn, blowing it into it, creating a very large noise. "Hahaha, get up, campers!"

"My ears!" Chris cried out, "I can barely even hear. You couldn't have given me a heads up, Chef?"

The scene flashed to the Gopher's cabin, as the campers abrublty awoke from when Chef blew the horn. Owen rolled off his mattress, as his stomach growled, revealing a squashed Cody who twitched. "Argh, finally..." Cody gasped, as pain spread through his squrimy body, "I was trapped all night."

Owen observed his housemate, "Oops, sorry bud!"

Cody pulled himself up, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Ugh, it's ok, Owen..."

Duncan chuckled, making fun at his misfortune. "Whoa, man! Ha! That's what happens when you bunk with Tubby McFooderson. Fail on you, dweeb."

Cody rolled his eyes, and DJ intervened with the conversation. "Hey, that ain't something you should be poking fun at. The dude could've been seriously injured."

"I'm with DJ," Trent added, in agreement, "not cool, man."

Duncan smirked, hopping off his bed. "Whatever, losers. None of you truly can comprehend fun. I'm out, suckers." The delinquent made his way out of the cabin, snickering.

_Yawning, he opened the confessional outhuose door, shut it behind him, and begun carving a skull into the wall. Duncan faced the camera. "What? It's what I do." He stretched his arms, still tired. "Man, these guys blow. Anyway, none of them could ever stop me from winning anyway, what kind of competition is this?"_

The camera flashed into the female side of the Gopher's cabin, and they had abrubtly awoken from the horn that Chef had used. "What is wrong with you guys," Heather wrapped her pillow around her ears, "it's six in the morning. I need my shower, food, then stupid challenges can await."

Sadie smiled, hopping out of her bed. "It might be a fun one! Katie and I love fun ones! Speaking of which, I do miss her."

"She's in the opposite cabin," Gwen folded her arms. "you'll live."

"Are you sure," Sadie seriously questioned, "really sure? I mean, it's like the end of the world without her! An opposite cabin is like, way too far!"

Bridgette smiled, in an attempt to calm her, "you'll see her, don't you worry."

Eva rolled her eyes, pitifully. "Ugh, all this friendship talk is driving me bonkers."

"Gurl, have you ever had a friend before?" Leshawna replied, glancing at the female bully.

Eva glared at everyone, and shook her head. "It's a competition, all they do is backstab, and prevent me from winning. And I will win. Who needs friends?"

Heather smiled, with an evil grin. "Exactly." Everyone later gave her weird looks. "I mean, not that I don't love you all. You girls have really helped me open up."

_Heather signalled the throwing up sign in the confessional, disgusted. "Friends? Yeah. That crazy chick set it in stone. Except this time, I'll be doing the backstabbing, without them even knowing. Close call. Eva's just digging her grave, and good for her, thanks for helping me win a competition. Does no one here have strategy?"_

Sadie chuckled, walking up to her bunk mate. "You sound like someone who needs a friend, like totally! You should definitely hang with Sadie and I!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother." Just imagining Eva turn into a girly-BFF type person almost made the goth loner hurl at the thought. "This will be interesting."

Eva glared at everyone again, in fury, as her heart beated in a frenzy. "For the last time," Eva roared, as steam visibly came pouring out of her head. "I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!" Shivering from the pretty, kind talk, she stormed out of the cabin, muttering swears quietly, which could only just be heard by the others.

"You're right," Leshawna smirked, nudging Sadie, "gurl really needs friends."

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah. She just needs someone to lean on. I hope she doesn't hear this..."

Leshawna replied to the surfer girl. "Yeah, if she messed with any of us, she'll be getting a ticket to the Boat of Losers." Heather glanced at her, smiling.

_Heather sat once again in the confessional, smiling. "Pfft, I'll be deciding who gets the one way ticket home. Leshawna, please honey, let me do all the work. Ha, you have no power here. Not in a trillion years. Ugh, finally a place where I can vent without screwing up my strategic chances with those losers."_

The camera then zoomed into the Bass cabin, which recorded them waking up simultaneously with the opposing team. Inside the Male cabin, Justin instantly awoke from the horn, accidentally smacking his head into the one above him. "Agh!" He yelled, as he rubbed his hand on his forehead. "My beautiful face! My modelling career is screwed if I hurt this baby! And my voice, too! Oh, and I need my sleep! No!"

Ezekiel frowned. "Contract, eh," the homeschooled kid shrugged, "kinda like the one where my parents signed to uh, like, get millions of dollars when I accidentally died?"

"Wow, Justin," Noah smiled, "I guess this was the perfect competition for you. And Ezekiel, that's kinda weird."

Geoff hopped off his bunk, cheering. "Come on, dudes! Let's have fun! Think of it all as a massive party!"

Tyler also sprung from his bunk, tripping over, but pulled himself off and dusted off the dust. "Yeah, what Geoff said!" He attempted to hi-five him, but accidentally smacked him in the head. "Sorry, bro!"

Harold cheered. "Man, I love parties! They're so sick! But back in highschool, like, everytime I went to ones, they always locked the doors, saying I was too much of a geek." He rolled his eyes, "But I'll show them. I went to Magical Steve's Wizardary Camp, I'm not a force to be wreckened with!"

"No thanks," Noah rolled his eyes, "parties aren't my thing." The sarcastic kid walked over to Harold, and put his arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harold. If you came to my house, I'd lock my doors too."

Ezekiel shrugged. "This one time, I locked my door, and the doorknob was twisting in the middle of the night, so I was like, eh, scared, eh. I accidentally whacked my mother with a stick. Farm's creepy, tho', eh. You never know what to expect."

Noah, Justin, Tyler, Geoff and Harold all glanced at eachother, confused. "We all make mistakes, Zeke," Harold comforted his bunkmate, "like, when I wasn't able to master my knum-chucks fully, and accidentally knocked myself out with them. But I'm a professional now, want to see?"

"No," Justin and Noah replied in unison.

Harold frowned. "Alright..."

As the others walked outside, Geoff stayed back with Harold. smiling. "Don't worry, dude. You're cool in my eyes, bro!"

"Really?" Harold smiled, excited on the inside, as everyone, especially the party go-ers and jocks always excluded him socially.

Geoff nodded. "Totally! Woo! The more the merrier, it's always great to have a party buddy!"

The camera zoomed back out of the male side, and then into the female side of the cabin, which currently consisted of Beth, Courtney, Izzy and Lindsay. Courtney stretched her arms, yawning, but then launched into the air in fear, as she felt something run across her hair. "Argh!" The girl squealed, as she noticed the insane one playing with her hair. "Izzy, what the heck are you doing? You're not even my bunkmate..."

Izzy chuckled. Holding a string of her beautiful, brunette hair from her fellow contestant. "Yeah, but like, you're way more fun to scare! This one time, I gave my cat a heart attack! How awesome is that?" Izzy smirked, "Besides, Beth and Lindsay are bunking together..."

"Just leave me alone," Courtney snapped ad her, "freak."

Izzy replied, giggling. "I get that a lot!"

Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay were sitting next to each other on their bunk, conversing. Beth gasped, "Oh my gosh, we both have the same branded lipstick!"

Lindsay nodded, smiling. "I know, right? We have so much in common! My best friend in Fashion Camp showed it to me, it's like, amazing! You're so cool, Beth, even for an ugly girl." The daft blonde, not realizing what she said, hi-fives her new best friend.

"Uh, thanks," Beth smiled, not particularly happy about her remark, but knew she didn't mean it like that, "you're really cool too!"

Lindsay raised her arms in the air, joyfully. "Best bunkmate ever, woo! Let's give each other make overs. That would be so much fun, right bestie?"

Beth nodded, in agreement, "Totally, bestie!"

_In the confessional, Beth sat, nervously smiling at the camera. "Uh, hi tv viewers. This must be a lot of people. But, I'd like to say how nice it is to finally have a friend, who is well, kind of normal! Finally having someone to count on through all of these years is quite a relief, as I never really would fit in with anyone, except for those mean nerds. Oh my gosh, sorry if that sounded mean. Lindsay may not be that smart, but, she has a kind heart!"_

Courtney faced backed at Izzy, sighing. "Wow, how stupid can you get? Listen, Izzy, we can stay friends, if you stop touching me, and vote with me. I just want to get the loons out of my way, so I am not distracted, and can easily win this."

Izzy nodded, "Sure, why not? But, you have fabulous hair!"

* * *

The camera then cut to the campers standing outside of the cabins in the early morning, fatigued and tired, while Chris McLean snickered. "Rise and shine, campers. Welcome to the real world. Second challenge of the season, now. Do a twenty kilometre run around the island, making your way to the Main Lodge. Also, Killer Bass, try not to pathetically suck this time, and motivate yourselves to not voting out another camper, even though I hate you."

Noah scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, isn't that reassuring?"

Toyed cheered, raising his arms, ready to start. "Woo, I'm in it to win!"

"Wait," Sadie looked around nervously, counting the members of the opposing team, and was shocked, "where's Katie?" She wiped a tear from her eye, hoping that her best friend was still in the game.

Ezekiel glanced up at her, guiltily. "Oh, you mean that girl? Yeah, we voted her out, dumb women like usual."

Courtney glared at Ezekiel, furious. "What was that?"

"Uh," Ezekiel shrugged, "nothing eh."

Heather gasped, intentionally to cause drama. "Stupid women, like usual? Homeschooled freak, where are your morals, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Eva folded her arms. "Yeah, what's the deal? You call me dumb, and I'll show you my dumbells! Argh!"

Lindsay smiled at Ezekiel. "Aww, I'm a women? How cool!"

"He called you dumb," Beth replied to her new best friend, "he called us all dumb."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Lindsay, maybe? But making those broad generalizations about a group of people due to one's actions? You should be voted off next."

Leshawna nodded. "Learn a lil' respect, brother."

Chris McLean folded his arms, waving his hands out. "Um, hello? Challenge? Stop with this bickering, and get a running! Like, now! We don't have time for this, and, save the drama for later, ok? Go!"

* * *

The camera then flashed to the two teams running, and zoomed in onto the Killer Bass. Tyler was somehow leading his team, as he casually jogged throughout the forest, as sweat came running off of his forehead. "Woo! What an easy challenge, the Bass have it in the fishing net!"

Noah rolled his eyes, slowly jogging from behind. "Horrible joke."

Meanwhile, Izzy caught up with the jock, and jumped onto his shoulders, as he could barely keep his balance. She cheered, as he slowly tilted from side to side, barely being able to contain her. "Come on, Tyler, let's fly high to the moon! How cool would that be?"

"I'm going to," Tyler panted, until he eventually fell to the ground, "fall!"

Justin casually walked by the two on the ground. "Man, running gives me stress, which gives me wrinkles, which gives me hideous features, which gives me no modelling jobs in the future."

"You're a model?" Geoff questioned, as he ran by his team mate. "That's sick, man!"

Courtney later caught up to the four, and wasn't in a happy mood. "Um, come on! This is a challenge, what are you doing, just, uh, chilling there! Geoff, Justin, move forward, Izzy and Tyler, get up and run! Now!"

Izzy poked her tongue at the Type A, and begun to sprint forward. "To miniscule and before!"

"Actually," Harold spoke, raising his finger, "I think you are referencing, but actually mean to-"

However, Courtney abrubtly cut him off, furious. "Shut up and run, dweeb!"

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, as he walked with his bunkmate, Ezekiel. "Calm down, eh? Crazy women."

"I'll show you crazy! All of you!" Courtney roared. "I will not lose, so, come on!" Suddenly, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Noah and Tyler all sprinted ahead of her. "Finally!" She begun to run again, through the forest.

The camera flashed to Beth and Lindsay, who were both jogging, but falling behind. "Oh my gosh, Beth. This challenge is like, so hard! Even harder than pleasing those judges at Fashion Camp... I don't know how much longer I can do this for..."

Beth also panted heavily. "Come on Lindsay," she begun to motivate her, "you don't want to face elimination again? We can like, do this! Bestie power for life!"

"Aww," Lindsay smiled at her friend, "you're so nice! We can do this! We can!"

After a few more minutes of jogging, Lindsay came to a stop, too tired to go on. "We can't..."

* * *

It then cut over to the Screaming Gophers, who were doing a much better job at this part of the challenge, as compared to their opposing team. Bridgette stole the lead, as Trent ran alongside of her, smiling. "Wow, Bridgette, you're pretty good at this? Care to slow down and let me catch up?

Bridgette chuckled, looking back at him. "I just feel so free, and peaceful running through the woods, even though McLean is a jerk. And you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to beat me! I'm always up for challenges." She ran ahead of the guy.

Trent picked up the pace, in direction of his team mate. "You're on!"

As the two sprinted along, Heather watched in disgust. "Ugh, those two are so cheesy, I've completely lost my appetite."

"What about appetite," Owen came rushing over to Heather, but after a small jog, he sweated heavily, "man, this is hard."

Heather grunted, furious with the big oaf, "Just shut up, and keep running, Owen. Or I swear to god, I'll replace all your deserts with salads." She grinned, as Owen was somehow filled with adrenaline from fear, and ran. "How is he even able to run? What kind of challenge is this anyway?"

Owen charged forward, against all odds, and normally he would've fainted. "Run, dishes! Run for your lives!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes, as she caught up to the diva. "Gurl, shouldn't you be running, instead of barking orders at everyone?"

"I don't run in high heeled wedges," Heather smirked, "and secondly, you're more like something that does bark."

She waved her finger, getting sassy. "Oh, don't you even go there."

Heather folded her arms, and raised her chin. "Where? The fridge? Because that's something you need to back away from, Le-Thunder-Thighs."

"I would smack you upside the head," Leshawna panted, "but I'm too tired. You're going home, next."

Also running, was Sadie, Gwen and Eva, all together, reluctantly. Sadie wiped tears from her eyes, completely upset about the situation. "I just, can't believe she's gone! Why would they do that? I didn't even get to say goodbye... We should've just quit when we weren't placed together. Why would they do such a thing? Whaa..."

Gwen shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Uh, maybe because she wasn't good in challenges?"

Sadie defended her best friend, as she continued to sob. "But Katie's great at sports... I'm just, so upset... can you two be my friends?"

"NO!" Eva roared, completely annoyed with the girl, "just leave me alone, or I'll ruin your face!" She jogged ahead.

Gwen smirked, "Well, that was something..."

"Hug me, Gwen," Sadie cried, and squeezed Gwen into her arms, unwillingly.

Cody, DJ, and Duncan took the lead, as they ran through the forest. "Man," DJ smiled, "a safe challenge! Look at all the pretty birdies, and, lizards, and everything!"

Duncan smirked, and rolled his eyes, "Safety's for wimps, hence, you two."

Cody defended himself, "I'm not a wimp, I've got the ladies all by my side."

"By ladies," Duncan replied, "don't you mean your dog and your mother?"

DJ ran forward to Duncan. "Dude, not cool."

Duncan sprinted ahead of the two. "Man, you wouldn't know cool if it smacked you upside the head."

* * *

The camera then cut to the Main Lodge, where McLean awaited the teams. He stood, frustrated with the time it's taking this, rolling his eyes. "Where are those good for nothing cast members? How long does it take to run twenty kilometres?"

Suddenly, Bridgette and Trent burst through the door, panting. "Man, that was horrible."

Bridgette smiled, looking around, and she nudged Trent. "Hey, we're the first ones here!"

"Sweet," Trent remarked.

Chris yawned, stretching his arms. "Finally, it's been an hour, and someone has finally arrived. Now, a crack of hope is inside me, hoping more people will actually arrive here, hopefully!"

Suddenly, Tyler arrived inside, unable to balance properly, as Izzy sart on his shoulders. "I'm going to..." Tyler wobbled, until he toppled over, "crash! Argh! That hurt! But, we made it!" He ragained his balance, only to collide with a pole. "Argh!"

"Woo!" Izzy cheered, "encore! Encore! That's exactly what the crowd at my explosive fair asked for when I blew up that house... so cool!" Bridgette and Trent glanced at eachother, confused.

Geoff later arrived in the Main Lodge, panting. "Whoa, I made it guys! Party on!"

Courtney wiped sweat from her cheek, as she entered the lodge. "Good job, team. I knew we could do it. Let's hope the others arrive soon, ok?"

Suddenly, Duncan emerged inside, followed by DJ and Cody. He scoffed, unimpressed. "Wow, simple challenge, McLean. Nice try, but you can't break me."

Cody wiped the sweat from his face. "Man, that was easy. The Codemeister can handle anything." He winked at Bridgette, and nudged her. "Mhm, babe."

Bridgette walked back from him. "Sorry, not interested."

"It's ok," Cody walked back to DJ. "Man, that didn't go well, but, I'll win her over."

DJ chuckled, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Give up, dude. She's not interested, but that Trent, he's totally in love with her."

Cody glanced up at Bridgette and Trent, who were both laughing as they told eachother jokes. "Hmmm..."

Beth and Lindsay, with their hands joined together, made their way into the Main Lodge. They giggled excitedly, and hugged eachother. "No way," Beth squealed, "it's finally over! We made it here, bestie!"

"I know, right?" Lindsay cheered. "We are like, totally connected, like, psychologically!"

Beth raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uh, I think you meant telekenitcally."

Lindsay nodded, still unaware of her stupidity. "Yeah, right, mentality!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Did you even pass first grade?"

"Yeah," Lindsay nodded, "but I like, repeated it twice!"

Noah panted, as he entered the Main Lodge, sweating crazily. "Oh my god," he wiped sweat from his face, "can you not force us to run twenty kilometres next time around? We'd actually appreciate it, even though you don't give two cents about our well being..."

Chris McLean nodded. "Spot on, Noah!"

Fatigued, Noah leaned back on the door behind him, shutting it. As he continued catching his breath, the door was furiously slammed opened, crushing him against the wall. Eva, the female bully who is excellent at sports entered the facility, smirking. "Pfft, that's childsplay. Who do you think I am, McLean?"

McLean shrugged, and spoke sarcastically. "A reality show contestant?"

"Whatever," Eva folded her arms, "I'm still going to win this."

"The odds are not in your favour," McLean replied.

Gwen reluctantly entered the lodge, with her hands covering her ears as Sadie wailed behind her, and was furious. She groaned. "Sadie was like this for two hours... and worst of all, walking with me. I hate this game already, well, I hate it even more than I did as I got here."

Duncan smirked. "Mellow down, sunshine."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Bite me, Duncan."

"Katie," Sadie begun to cry, missing her best friend, "I miss you, so, so, much! Why couldn't have I said goodbye? I love you..."

Bridgette walked over to Sadie, in a comforting way. "It's ok, Sadie, you'll be fine. She's probably watching you back home, cheering you on..."

Sadie wiped another tear from her eyes, snorting. "I know, but, I don't want her home without me being with her! Oh, this is the worst moment of my life! Totally horrible! I don't know if I can live anymore..."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

Heather walked into the Main Lodge, with her arms folded and sunglasses on. She looked around, rolling her eyes, but no one could see through the glasses. "Where's Leshawna? She better get here soon, or I swear, if we lose because of that ghetto moron, she's going home."

Ezekiel and Harold made their way into the Main Lodge, walking together. "We made it, eh."

"Sweet," Harold cheered, "have we won yet?"

Leshawna bursted through the Main Lodge, shoving the two out of the way. "Man," Leshawna panted, "that was like hell or something."

Heather glanced at her. "Yeah, maybe you could look into some lemon detox or that crap, because you're just slowing us down."

Leshawna crunched her knuckles. "Gurl, I would smack you upside the head," she puffed, "but I'm too tired."

The Bass stared at the entrance to the Main Lodge, awaiting their final contestant. The camera cut to black, and then twenty minutes later, it panned back into the building, and Justin finally entered. "Uh, that was horrible."

"What took you so long?" Courtney folded her arms, furiously, "we just lost the challenge because of you, Justin. Be ashamed!"

Justin shrugged, sighing. "Yeah, running for long distances puts too much stress on the muscles, and stress causes wrinklage, and would I really want to upset these babies? Also, sweat isn't a good look for me."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because looks are totally more important than one hundred grand."

Justin winked. "Yeah, I am worth more than a hundred grand, just look at these." He flashed out his guns, which caused many of the cast to gush over him.

* * *

Chris McLean stretched his arms, and looked over at the two teams which were split into their respective tables. He chuckled, about to announce something. "Alright, campers. None of you have lost... yet, the run was just a warm up! Now, who's hungry?" The camera zoomed into Chef Hatchet dragging a tray of delicious meals onto the team's tables. "Eat up campers, trust me, you'll love it!"

Owen cheered, clapping his hands together excitedly, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh my gosh, is this a dream? Perfectly cooked steaks, battered up turkey, loads and loads of garlic bread... and... and... cheesecake! Game on!" He instantly started stuffing food down his gob, while his team watched.

"Save some for the rest of us," Heather folded her arms, "are you trying to get diabetes?"

"Did you say Maple Bacon?" Owen replied, as he drooled, and continued stuffing his face.

Bridgette poked at the salad, as it was the only thing on the dish that she would eat, and ate some. "Wow, this is good. The ranch is perfect..."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Finally, something good. After a week of sludge, I didn't think I could take it anymore." She stuck a fork in the food, and begun to eat it.

Sadie continued crying after being upset about her friend's elimination, and begun spooning herself cake and ice cream to ease the pain. "Katie would want me to eat this... If only we could together!"

"Get a grip," Duncan smirked, "and start eating this delicious meal! Man, life out of juvie is great, right buttercup?" He nudged Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Good for you, delinquent."

"Back on the farm, eh," Ezekiel said, as he begun eating some of the food, "we had mouldy taders, and like, cow intestines. This food is amazing, eh."

Courtney gulped, disgusted by this. "I'm trying to eat here," she glared, "so can you not?"

The camera faded to black, and after half an hour, it cut back to the cabin, revealing all twenty-one campers stuffed, and tired from all the eating. Chris McLean stood out, laughing. "Alright, campers, the second part of your challenge is... The Awake-A-Thon! That's right, last camper standing, awake that is, wins the challenge for their team, and the losers will vote someone out, pronto!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Well, what were we to expect from a twenty kilometre run, and an entire buffet? Good one, McLean."

"Oh, no," Leshawna sighed.

Bridgette yawned. "Well, I didn't even eat that much, so this should be a synch."

Chris McLean glanced up at her, confused. "Really, Bridgette? Really that confident? Yeah, that's challenge is going to be Hell on Camp."

"Isn't that always?" Beth folded her arms.

McLean screeched, backing away from the outcast. "Eww, don't talk to me Beth, seriously. Maybe I'll have to personally disqualify you from the competition if you do that again." Beth frowned, and Chris smiled. "So, uh, bonfire, now everyone!"

* * *

Twelve hours had past, and the sun had begun to set, and everyone was still awake. Justin yawned, stretching his arms. "I need my sleep, to be tip top model, I need to have the best lifestyle I possibly can." He sighed, and begun to relax on the ground.

"No you're not," Courtney folded her arms, "you will help us win this, or, you'll be eliminated."

Justin held out a large pile of papers. "Sorry, it's in my modeling contract. I must get an adequate amount of sleep, or otherwise, my looks and career could be in jeaopardy. Win this yourself, Court." He yawned again, and begun to drift off into sleep.

Courtney walked away, rolling her eyes. "You're pathetic."

A scoreboard was shown at the campfire, listing how much campers remained on each team awake. On the Gopher's side, in green, it listed 11, along as their team logo. However, for the Bass, it had it in red text and showed 9, alongside their logo. Chris McLean talked through a microphone. "Alright campers, it's been twelve hours! Just sleep already! Soon, you should all be dropping like flies! Hehehe."

"There's no way I'm going out that easy," Duncan replied, yawning, "I can do this all night."

Gwen smirked, sitting next to him. "You sure? Y'know, for the juvie type, you just don't seem all that tough, or threatening like."

Duncan chuckled, and looked at her. "Y'know, for the goth, you don't seem all that loner, emo and boring like."

She replied, smiling. "Well, you obviously don't know me at all, do you?"

"And I guess you don't know me at all," Duncan stated, "and I am tough, buttercup."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "What's with calling me buttercup all the time? Is that some weird way of flirting, or something?"

Duncan stretched his arms. "Well, it's to represent how fun, and happy you are, little miss sunshine."

"As I said earlier today," Gwen folded her arms, smiling, "bite me, Duncan."

"Will do, buttercup." Duncan replied.

DJ yawned. "Man, I don't know if I can do this much longer. Momma always tucked me in around this time." As the minutes went on, DJ begun to get tired, and even more tired.

Leshawna folded her arms, glancing. "Come on, you big marshmallow, suck it up. We have a challenge to win, Deej, so don't chicken out on us."

DJ replied, smirking. "I'm not a chicken, I just love my momma, yo."

"Whatever," Leshawna walked off yawning, "Momma's boy."

Beth and Lindsay sat next to eachother, yawning. "Oh my gosh," Lindsay said, "bestie, this is so hard! I just want to go to sleep, and like, dream of like, nail polish, and Paris, and... Justin!"

"I know right?" Beth folded her arms, "this game is too hard. When I win, well, if I win, I don't know what I'd do, but, we could spend it together."

Lindsay clapped her hands. "That'd be so cool! I'd like, buy Paris! One hundred grand can buy it right?"

Courtney walked over to the two girls, rolling her eyes. "Beth, Lindsay, maybe, just maybe, I don't know, could you two focus on the challenge? I don't want to lose two in a row, so stay awake, or it'll be your mistake." As she walked away, the two girls gave eachother weird looks, unimpressed.

_Lindsay sat on the confessional seat, confused. "Uh, where's the camera crew?" She looked around, and noticed the camera in front of her. "Oh right! Anyway, Courtney is like, so mean. If I win, she's totally not going to France with me! I'm totally going to win this, I'm pretty, smart, beautiful, hot, smartest..." As her confessional dragged on, the battery died out, thus ending the confessional._

_Courtney entered the confessional, rolling her eyes. "Yuck, it's disgusting in here. Anyway, Beth and Lindsay are literally no help to our team, as well as Justin. We need to win this challenge, losing two in a row would be dreadful. But, I am a C.I.T, I can win this for us, just you watch."_

Tyler yawned. "I've still got this, guys!"

Suddenly, behind him, Izzy shook his shoulders violently, and roared. "Rawr! Commando Izzy has you in her sight! Pew, pew!" However, this had caused Tyler to be frightened so much, he fainted. "Tyler? Oh, well. I can go annoy other people!" Suddenly, she fainted, also too tired to continue on.

The scoreboard then revealed another standing, with the Gophers still with 11 campers awake, and the Killer Bass had 7. Heather looked at it, chuckled, and faced the other team. "Just give up now, fishies, and go swim downstream, because us Gophers are unstoppable."

"Come on, dudes," Geoff cheered on his team, "we can still win this!"

"Gosh," Harold rolled his eyes, "you all might fall asleep, but I am a certified Ninja Samurai Warrior, at Magic Steve's Ninja Warrior Camp. That's right, I can stay awake for days if I wanted to."

Ezekiel gasped. "Whoa, man! You're a ninja? That's sweet, eh."

Duncan chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat, dorkling."

Owen stood up, walking around in circles, fatigued. "I don't know if I can do this anymore... Need sleep... need food... Argh..." He fell to the ground, about to fall asleep.

"Oh no you will not!" Heather roared at him, but the sight of her frighteneing appearance scared him too much, and he instantly fainted. "Ugh, moron."

The camera had zoomed past another twelve hours, and soon, a few more campers would fall to their senses, and eventually drift off into slumber. With ten Gophers remaining, against seven Bass, the odds weren't in the Bass' favour, so they needed to pull this off. Heather, Leshawna, Gwen, Eva, Bridgette, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Duncan and Trent remained for the Gophers, and Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold and Noah for the Killer Bass.

Bridgette yawned. "I don't know how much longer I can take it." She sighed, stretching her arms. "It's been twenty-four hours... I've never stayed awake this long except for that protest against the cruelty against those factory farmed animals..."

Trent put his arm on her shoulder, to comfort her. "It's ok, Bridge, you can do this." He yawned as well. "Just keep your eyes..." He sighed, eventually collapsing onto the ground.

"Trent!" She called out. "Man, he's asleep."

Heather folded her arms, yawning. "Great, another one asleep."

Courtney watched, smiling. "Come on... team," she sighed, barely being able to stay awake, "we can win this..." Suddenly, she fell asleep, drifting into slumber.

_Courtney rolled her eyes in the confessional. "Alright, so I fell asleep! We all make mistakes, and as a C.I.T, I am allowed to. Ugh, my team better win this."_

On the scoreboard, it revealed that the Gophers had nine contestants still in the challenge, and the Bass had six. The tension was building, as the campers struggled to stay awake, well, most of them. Eva rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "You really think a little staying up late challenge can break me? Think again, McLean."

"I'm with that guy, or girl, or whatever," Duncan agreed, which caused Eva to growl, "this is way too easy."

Gwen yawned. "This might be one of the most annoying things I've ever done in my life..."

Cody begun to brag, to make himself look better in front of the female contestants. "I can do this all day, heck, even all week!"

_In the confessional, Cody sighed. "Well, I may totally be able to steal victory from the others with my skills. This one week, I stayed up all night, everynight, after I asked out that really hot chick to the movies, and she said she'd come some time throughout the week from 7pm-3am... Well, she never came, but I never lost hope! Due to that week of no slumber, staying awake is no biggie for the Codemeister!"_

"Yeah, you can do it all week without talking to me," Gwen rolled her eyes, moving away, "I'm too tired for this..."

Duncan looked over to her. "You can hang on there, Gwen. Don't your people love the night?"

Gwen fake chuckled, and punched him in the arm. "Shut it."

Heather stretched her arms, and looking next to her, she noticed as Sadie drifted off to sleep. "Ugh, stop sleeping people. We have a challenge to win, and they are catching up!" She looked up at the scoreboard, and her team had eight left, to the Bass' six. She looked to her other side, and noticed as Leshawna slowly drifted off. "Leshawna? Thunder thighs? Get up!"

Leshawna suddenly realized this, and managed not to doze off. "What did you say to me?" She punched Heather across the face, and fell back asleep, and Heather had been rendered unconscious, leaving the score at six all.

"I've wanted to do that all week," Gwen sighed.

"Dudes, we've still got this," Geoff cheered, "I'm always pulling all-nighters with my bros, we can do this! The teams are tied up!"

Harold nodded. "Along with my mad skills." Harold looked over, noticing that his friend Ezekiel was no longer next to him. He looked around the campfire, and noticed him crouched in the fetal position against a rock, sucking his thumb, as he slept. "Zeke! Wake up!" However, this was futile, and he was in deep sleep. "Dang." Harold said, as his team's score was reduced to five.

_Ezekiel yawned in the confessional. "Eh, that was nothing. That rock was more comfortable than any of the pillows I've ever had in my life on the farm. Heck, my homeschooled desk always gave me splinters, along with the chair, eh. Rocks for life..."_

Beth and Lindsay faced eachother, tired. "I don't know how much I can take... it's so stressful..." Beth sighed, as she had huge bags under her eyes.

"I agree, bestie..." Lindsay replied, and the two whacked their heads against eachother, as they fell asleep, reducing their team's score to three, as only Geoff, Harold and Noah remained awake.

"Meh." Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm reading books all night anyway."

Chef Hatchet walked over to the nerd, snatching his books. "No entertainment on camp, strictly, at all."

Noah facepalmed, and rolled his eyes.

Another twelve hours had passed, and still, there was six Gophers; Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Cody and Eva. There was also three Bass; Geoff, Noah and Harold. Soon, one team would win, and the other would vote someone out.

Bridgette looked down, poking a stick into the ground. "Argh..." She begun to speak gibberish, until eventually, she fell asleep, and the Gopher's score was five. DJ fell asleep next to her, reducing their score to four.

"It's evening up, dudes!" Geoff cheered again, "party on! Well, stay awake on!" He looked to his left, and noticed as his two comrades had fallen asleep. "Aww, man, where's the party when they are all asleep?"

Cody sighed, too tired, and he could barely even talk. "Woo... we've pretty much won... Go to sleep, Geoffie." He stood up, and walked around in circles, too tired to even focus, and fell to the ground, leaving only Gwen, Duncan and Eva awake for his team.

"I can do this, man." Geoff smirked. "I can do this..."

"Yeah, well, I can't." Gwen rubbed her eyes, fatigued, and begun to walk away. "I'm going to bed, on an actual bed."

Duncan and Eva faced eachother, then looked at Geoff. "We've got this, Eva, there's no way party dude can pull it through."

Eva punched her fist into her cupped hand. "Yeah, we're going to annihilate him!"

"Ugh," Duncan rolled his eyes, "no, we're going to outlast him."

Eva smirked, rolling her eyes. "Pfft, same thing." She looked back at Duncan, who was slowly about to fall asleep. She punched him in the shoulder, and awoke him. "STAY AWAKE!"

Duncan looked around, constantly blinking, confused. "W-w-what..." He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Weak." Eva remarked, folding her arms.

Yet another twelve hours had passed, and Eva and Geoff were both ready to fall asleep at any time. The two faced eachother, glaring, and Chris McLean walked out. "Fourty-eight hours, and you two are still awake. When is someone going to win?"

The two faced eachother, both about to drift off, and they fell to the ground. Geoff's eyes closed, as he fainted, followed by Eva, as they both groaned, and slept.

"And the Screaming Gophers win, by like, less than a second! Geoff hit the slumber right before she did, which means, Eva outlasted them all, and wins for her team!" McLean looked around, and noticed that everyone was asleep around him. "Who am I talking to?"

* * *

The camera zoomed in at the bonfire, as the ten teenagers sat on their stools, by the bonfire, as the sizzling flame crackled, which was heard through the silence. Chris McLean stood up at his podium, holding a plate of marshmallows to give out. "Welcome back, Killer Bass. Two losses in a row, man, you guys must be annoyed. You also suck, which, makes sense as to why you're here. Y'know the drill, if you don't get a marshmallow, you're out, just like Katie. Who will it be?"

He lifted the first marshmallow off the tray, and in a suspenseful pause, he eventually threw it. "Geoff. You've earned this, my man. You were so close."

He begun to throw more to the campers, announcing their safety. "Harold."

"Lindsay."

"Beth."

"Ezekiel."

"Tyler."

"Izzy."

"Courtney."

Justin and Noah faced eachother, both confident that one of them would pull through. "Justin, Noah, this is the final marshmallow. One of you is going home tonight. Let's see why. Noah, you're pretty annoying, snarky, and just not a nice guy to get along with. Justin, you're not much of a help to your team, well, none of you two are, and you were incredibly slow in the first part of the challenge, and first out in the Awake-A-Thon. Coincidentally, you're both bunkmates, eh. The final marshmallow goes to...

..

..

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah!" He threw him the marshmallow, and Justin stood up, shrugging.

"This competition is too harmful to my fragile beauty anyway." Justin stood up, and winked in his mirror reflection, which caused Beth and Lindsay's hearts to melt.

"Dock of shame, Justin." Chris McLean said, as he instructed him onto the Boat of Losers, and Chef Hatchet drove it away.

The camera then cut to the Dock of Shame, as the Bass walked back to their cabins, and Chris stood, ready to end the episode. "Well, that wasn't particularly shocking, the dude had it coming. Who will go home next? Will Sadie ever stop crying over her friend's elimination? And will Heather make her move? Find out on a thrilling new episode, of Camp of Drama!"

The camera faded to black, as McLean walked off.


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

Episode 04: Dodgebrawl

The camera flashed onto the Dock of Camp Wawanakwa, as McLean was ready to introduce the fourth episode of his popular reality television series. He stretched, and then faced the camera. "Last time on Camp of Drama," he begun, and adjusted his hair, "we sent the cast on a twenty kilometre run around the island, and some didn't handle it too well. Sadie completely broke down after discovering the elimination of her best friend, and we got a little bonding from Bridgette and Trent, as well as Harold and Ezekiel. Really weird cast, guys. Afterwards, they were treated to a little buffet, to make it harder for them to stay awake in the Awake-A-Thon! Aren't I excellent when it comes to naming things? Don't judge me."

Chris McLean walked across the dock. "In the end, it was a close battle between Eva and Geoff, as they were the last standing members of their respective teams, and they both simulatenously collapsed, but Eva stayed awake longer, by just under a second! In another horrible loss for the Killer Bass, Justin was sent packing, I mean, he's hot, but, he's not much help due to his modelling contracts, and all of that other junk. Who will go home next? Will the Bass lose again? And will they finally vote that _Beth thing_ off of the show? I mean, I'm really getting sick of her. Find out on a brand new episode, on Camp of Drama!"

The camera then cut to the opening credits.

* * *

Panning into the female Bass cabin, Courtney slowly awoke, after a long night. Looking up, she noticed as Izzy placed a chunk of her hair into a zip-lock bag, which freaked her out. "Agh! What the hell, Izzy? I told you to stop touching my hair while I'm sleeping..."

Izzy chuckled. "It's so cool," she ran her fingers through it, but her hand was smacked away, "and pretty too! I'm like, totally using everyone's hair to make myself a new pillow! Isn't that awesome? You don't have lice, right?"

"First of all, I don't have lice," Courtney folded her arms, and stood up, "second of all, you are invading my privacy, and you must stop, or I swear to god I will sue you, and get a restraining order." She raised her head up, and moved her luggage onto the spare bed.

The insane girl instantly launched onto the bunk above her new choice of slumber locations, cheering. "Woo! Courtney, we're bunkmates again! Isn't that amazing?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, furious. "Listen, I came to this bunk to get away from you! Go, play with Beth and Lindsay and get makeovers or something."

"Aww," Izzy frowned, "but you're so much more fun!"

The Hispanic girl was still infuriated with Izzy. "Look, there is no time for fun with me, I am here to win the cash prize, not let insane weirdos cut my hair."

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth were painting their nails the same colour, while giggling. "Oh my gosh, these match perfectly." Lindsay smiled, and as she went to dunk the stick back into the polish bottle, she accidentally knocked it over, spilling it on Beth's leg, clothes, and bed. "I am so sorry, Beth! I swearsies!"

Beth wiped the polish off of her leg with a towel. "It's ok, Lindsay, we all make mistakes! But, it's everywhere!"

_Lindsay sat in the confessional. "Oh my gosh, this reminds me of this one time, at Fashion Camp, we were giving this special model judgey girl a makeover, and I accidentally spilled a bottle of nail polish all over her. She swallowed some, and was throwing up, coughing, and she had to go the hospital! It was so random... I also stained her thousand dollar dress, hehe..."_

Lindsay stood up, and reached up to grab a towel, and accidentally knocked down a blue nail polish onto Beth's head, which smashed all over her. "Argh!" Beth squealed, as she dashed out of the cabin, in the direction of the bathrooms.

_Beth sat in the confessional, as she had pink and blue stains on her hair, and outfit. "Yeah, Lindsay's might be a little bit clumsy, but she's still my new friend... And my first friend..."_

Meanwhile, in the male side of the cabin, Tyler was attempting to do push-ups on the ground, as part of his early morning workouts. "5, 6, 7, 8," he begun to count, as sweat dripped from his forehead, and he continued, "19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25!" As he finished all twenty-five, he launched up, but whacked the back of his head on his bunk behind him, slipped over, and spilled Geoff's luggage from the top bunk all over himself. "Ow!"

"Dude," Geoff helped him up, "are you ok man? Can't party with injuries, man! Except for my bud, Kyle, when he had that broken leg! It was sick as, but he accidentally knocked that guy out when he was trying to dance with his cast on. Sick, though!"

Tyler brushed himself off. "I'm fine, dude! It won't get to me!" A large bruise appeared on the back of his head, which caused the other guys to glance at him. "Time for my morning sprint!" As he dashed out of the cabin, he collided with the wall next to the door, and fell to the ground, groaning.

Noah chuckled at his misfortune. "Wicked workouts, Tyler. I'm inspired."

"You ok, eh?" Ezekiel questioned the alleged jock.

Harold smirked. "I'm a level sixty-eight Wizard, and I could instantly heal your bruise with my magical powers."

Noah rolled his eyes, glancing at Harold. "Snap back to reality, Harold."

The nerd shrugged. "I have mad skills though."

"In the real world," Noah replied, "you don't." Harold frowned, upset by this statement.

In the female side of the Gopher's cabin, Sadie continued sobbing about her missing friend, which still annoyed her roommates. "Katie... I miss you, so, so, so much right now!"

Eva folded her arms, furious with her. "Get a grip, she's voted out! She's gone! If you keep whining, I'm going to have to do serious damage to you."

Suddenly, Sadie clinged onto her bunkmate, Eva, against her will, and squeezed her tightly in her arms, as she continued whimpering. "Hold me," she sobbed, "I will avenge you, Katie..."

"LET GO!" Eva roared, trying to break free of the fat girl's hug. However, even though Eva posesses a large amount of strength, not even she could break through her passionate hug. "What a loser! GET OFF!"

Bridgette walked over to Eva, in an attempt to comfort her. "Just let her, she needs a friend right now to get her through this."

Eva glared back at her. "And I'm not her friend!" She once again stormed out of the cabin.

"Well, that was, another something." Gwen smirked, glancing around the cabin.

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't understand how Eva can't really comprehend that Sadie's going through a phase. It'll get better, we just need more time.

Heather folded her arms. "I don't even think Rage-A-Holic can even comprehend human emotion. She's probably from another planet or something, and I don't want to be associated with her. This is why alien's won't visit us."

"Gurl," Leshawna glared at her cabin mate, "I don't think any of us would want to be associated with you, fool."

Heather slipped on her sunglasses. "Bite me. And no, I'm not trying to make you hungry, but, maybe you could put down the fork sometime?"

Leshawna cracked her hands. "Gurl, you better take that back, or you're going to get it. Back home, we stick up for eachother, so you better show a lil' respect around here."

"Girls please," Bridgette stood between them, "we don't need anymore fighting."

Leshawna growled at Heather, who had her tongue poked out. "Ooh, she's going to get it!"

Heather put her hand on Bridgette's shoulder, and walked over to the other side of the cabin with her, smiling. "Oh, Bridgette," Heather chuckled, "I truly do not wish to provoke anyone, my instincts still get the best of me sometimes. Truce, Bridge? And we're still in this together to win this?"

"Yeah, definitely Heather," Bridgette smiled, and nodded. "Truce."

"I swear, you're making me cringe," Gwen replied, listening to their conversation, and then walked away holding her diary, "no one bug me."

_Heather rolled her eyes in the confessional, folding her arms. "Truly, I want to vote Bridgette out any chance I get, but, she makes an easy to persuade alliance member, so, I can't cross her. The other losers are fair game. Leshawna's a ghetto wannabe, Gwen's a freak, and Eva... she needs therapy, like badly. That leaves me with Sadie, I swear, she'll be easy to get on my side. Hahaha, I can already smell the cash prize."_

_Gwen sat in the confessional, sighing. "Obviously Heather's got something up her sleeve, I can just tell. Well, camp sucks. Everyone really sucks. Well, Bridgette and Leshawna and cool, and, Duncan's alright, I guess." She chuckled, slightly blushing, then glared. "Don't even think about airing this..."_

In the male side of the Gopher's cabin, everything seemed to be going fine.

_Cody stretched his arms, yawning in the confessional. "Ha, finally, a good night's sleep! Ever since Katie was eliminated, Chris brought her bunk into the cabin, so now, I'm not stuck with Owen! But, he still stinks out the cabin every now and then... But, no biggie, the Codester can handle anything!"_

Duncan bobbed his head back and forward, as he listened to music on his headphones. Suddenly, a clamp bursted through the window, shattering the glass violently, and snatched his headphones and electronic device. A note as also left in there, and Duncan read it aloud. "No personal gadgets allowed at camp. What the hell, man? Now I'm forced to talk to you geeks. The more the merrier, punks."

"Not cool," DJ folded his arms, "name calling and bullying is a horrible thing! Momma taught me right!"

Duncan chuckled. "Did Momma ever tell you how much of a wimp you are? I mean, toughen up marshmallow. I'm ruling this cabin, like I did in juvie."

DJ frowned. "Yes, yes she did..."

"What did the dude do to you?" Trent defended his bunkmate, and Duncan shurgged, ignoring him.

Owen launched out of his bed, hurting his knee, but he smiled at his bunkmates. "Come on, guys! Let's have some fun here! Can't you just wait until the next challenge? Party!" Suddenly, he unleashed a fart, which sent the guys out of their cabins due to the abormal smell.

* * *

The camera then cut to the Main Lodge, in which the cast was receiving their breakfast for the day. The Screaming Gophers sat down at their respective table, with their horrible meals. Eva grunted, not particularly impressed, as she pushed the bowl away. "I stayed up three consecutive days, only to receive this garbage? I am sick of this game!" She roared in anger.

"We're all getting this," Gwen said, as she poked at her dish, "so stop whining."

Duncan glanced at Chef, as he took his meal down to the table, sitting next to Gwen. "You think you can take me back to juvie for a day, y'know, so I can get an actual meal?" A meat cleaver was thrown, and he ducked as it just missed his head, and hit the wall. "Alright, I guess not."

Gwen looked up at her teammate. "You're just trying to lose, aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to get a little respect around here, if that's okay with you, Little Miss Sunshine," Duncan relaxed, as he lifted his feet up onto the table. "Man, life is great."

Heather looked over at him, glaring. "I'm trying to eat here, thug, so could you not?"

Chef Hatchet roared back from his counter, frightening the criminal. "FEET OFF THE TABLE!"

As Duncan slipped them off, Gwen chuckled at him. "Wow, tough guy's scared of a little Chef?"

"I just value my life," Duncan nudged her, "that is all."

Heather glanced back over to the two. "Lovebirds already?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, glaring at Heather. "Ahuh, one hundred percent, we're going way at it, even though washed up, juvie morons aren't my type." Duncan nudged her, frowning. "Exactly."

Sadie wiped another tear from her eyes, which showed how she was still upset from her best friend's elimination. She sobbed. "I wish Katie was still here. It's not right checking out Trent's cute butt without her... I will avenge you, Katie! I will!" Trent glanced up at her, confused.

"Alrighty, then." Trent spooned some of the food into his mouth.

Heather stood up, and sat beside the isolated girl. "So, you really want to avenge her elimination?"

"Yeah," Sadie nodded, as she blew her nose into a tissue.

Heather folded her arms, with an evil grin on her wicked, beautiful face. "Well, I definitely have a plan for that. Stick with me, and they'll get their revenge coming, as we take them down."

Sadie nodded, with a small smile. "Alright, Heather."

_Heather chuckled in the confessional. "Alright, that was easy. With Sadie and Bridgette on my side, I'm one step ahead of the others, and this game is mine. Mine I tell you, mine! Gwen needs to go."_

Leshawna folded her arms, sitting next to Gwen. "Mmm, gurl, something fishy is going on between that bozo, and Sadie."

"Eh," Gwen nodded, "just let the little queen have her fun for the day."

"You sure?" Leshawna questioned her. "Because I can give her the beat down of the lifetime!"

Cody stood inbetween of Leshawna and Gwen, attempting to make a romantic move. But like all of his other attempts, it really was bound to fail. "So, uh ladies. I can help you two get rid of Heather, and y'know, show you what the Codemeister is made of! You dig?" He winked, only for the two to slap him furiously across the face.

He fell to the floor, and DJ put his hand on his shoulder as he got up. "Dude, you'll get 'em one day. Girls aren't always easy, you've just got to let them come to you, with nurturing, and care."

"Hahaha," Duncan chuckled, mainly torwards Cody. "That's caring for ya!"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were also receiving their meals. Ezekiel poked at his slop, and eventually spooned some down his throat. "Mmm, delicious. This is even better than celery, and rabbit skull stew back home, 'eh."

Courtney gulped, disgusted. "Can you stop that while I'm eating?"

Noah rolled his eyes, ignoring the homeschooled. "Riiiiight."

"Wicked," Harold remarked, "back on Magic Steve's Magical Training Camp, I learnt how to bisect and eat a raw frog for on the go, ninja stuff! Along with fish, insects, and all the others!"

"Nobody cares," Noah replied, and Courtney nodded.

Geoff stood up. "Hey, don't be downers, dudes, and, gals, just let the dude be!"

Harold nodded. "Yeah, I'm a level sixty-four Mage, so I should be well respected at camp."

"Mhm, definitely," Noah sarcastically replied, "this guy must be someone to know around camp, I'd love to live your life, Harold. I'm inspired, truly."

Beth and Lindsay smiled, both impressed with these facts. They spoke in unison. "That is so cool!"

Izzy glanced over at Harold after hearing his statement, and shocked sprawled through her body. She threw her bowl out of the way, splattering the meal across the table, launched into the air, diving out the window. She screamed as the glass instantly shattered. "Run from the Wizard!"

"Ready for your third challenge, campers?" Chris chuckled, as the camera cut to a court, with bleachers. "Oh, and losers too, Bass. The challenge is simple. It's a game of dodgeball, best of five. Five members of each team will go out into the court, and attempt to hit the other team with the balls. If you get hit, you're out. If you dodge the ball, you're in. You can also deflect a ball with your ball. However, if you throw, or deflect a ball and it is caught before it hits the ground for the first time, you're out!"

Lindsay stood, scratched her chin, confused. "So, how do you throw the ball?"

Chris McLean chuckled, and pegged the ball at her. "Like this!"

Just as it was about to collide with the blond's face, the party loving guy instantly pushed her out of the way, and it just missed her. He gasped, and wiped sweat from his face, blushing. "Phew, man. Wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face." She blushed, and he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Geoff, for ruining my day." McLean frowned, folding his arms. "So, uh, teams, pick your dodgers, and get on out there, losers!"

The Bass huddled around in a circle, ready to decide who should go out on the court, and play for their team. Harold spoke out, trying to convince his team to allow him to compete. "I think I should do it, guys. I have me some wicked skills."

Ezekiel nodded, in agreeement. "Yeah, definitely, eh."

Courtney folded her arms, glaring at him. "Are you kidding me? We need strong players on the court. I'm a C.I.T., so I'm definitely going in. Who else?"

"Me?" Harold questioned, and she continued to growl at him.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Like I just said, no! We need to win this, and you're just going to lose it for us. No one cares if you're a wizard."

Geoff smiled, volunteering to compete. "I'll go, dudes!"

"Oooh, oooh, me!" Izzy cheered, wanting in on competing. "I'll totally do it! I'm a perfect aim, I once shot all these bird eggs with a pistol from over like, a mile away! It was so cool!"

Courtney glanced up at her, slightly concerned. "Uh, fine. Izzy, Geoff, and I will do it. We need two more people." She looked around the huddled team, and as Harold was about to volunteer, she instantly denied him. "I told you, no."

Tyler folded his arms, and begun to brag. "I'm like, the captain of every team there is at my school! I'll do it!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sports? Yeah, not my forte. There's no way I'm going up."

"Yes, you will." Courtney glared at him. "Alright, we've got our five."

"You've got to be kiddding me," Noah replied, unimpressed with her actions. "But if we lose, it's geekling's fault over there."

Courtney. "Sure, but we will win."

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, we're in this to win this! Dudes, they might be stronger, but we're bound at hearts, man! Game on, we've go this! Think of it... as a party!"

Harold replied. "I've been to so much cosplay and ninja parties, I'm like, V.I.P."

"No." Courtney replied.

The Gophers were also to decide which five members of their team would compete in the first round of the dodgeball challenge. Leshawna raised her hand, ready to volunteer for it. "Yo, I can smack someone upside the head anyday. Doing it with a ball, even easier, gurl."

Heather glanced at Leshawna and raised an eyebrow. "Like, seriously? Whatever, we need for more people, pronto. Let's see... DJ, Duncan, Eva and Trent, get on the court, now."

Eva raised her fist up at the diva, grumbling. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She walked onto the court, sighing. "I'll do it, and I'll destroy these lunatics!"

"Whatever," Duncan stretched his arms, as he made his way onto the court, "I'm always good at crushing dorks."

Gwen smiled, looking over to him from the bleachers. "That's going to look great on your resume, Duncan."

DJ folded his arms, with his head raised as the other four walked onto the court. Heather glanced back at him, confused. "Uh," she said to him, "get on the court."

"No way," DJ shook his head, concerned, "I promised mama that I'd never do anything that could possibly even slightly... harm anyone... again..." He wiped a tear from his eye, slowly beginning to slob. Something in his mind had triggered this, but he would never tell anyone what happened.

Heather replied. "Get on the court. Now!"

DJ shook his head, yet again. "A promise is a promise."

"Are you denying my commands?" Heather growled. "Just, suck it up!"

"NO!" DJ screamed off the top of his lungs, as he continued to whimper. "I'm sorry for yelling, I've done that before... I'm just... upset."

Everyone gave Heather a dirty look. She raised her head, proudly, and looked over to the bleachers. "Weird emo goth girl, get up there."

"Fine, fine," Gwen yawned.

On the Gophers side of the court stood Eva, Leshawna, Gwen, Duncan and Trent, facing off against the Bass members; Izzy, Geoff, Tyler, Noah and Courtney. They glared at eachother furiously, and three balls sat in the middle of the court, just waiting to be grabbed. On the sidelines, their teams both cheered them on, as both were determined to win. The Gophers have won the past two challenges, and the Bass are on a losing streak, so they needed to pull this one out of the water.

Chef Hatchet sat on a lifeguard chair, as the referee of the tournament. He held out a whistle, and blew it to signify that the game had started. "Go, losers!"

As the Killer Bass in the court decided to head straight for the balls, Noah decided that it was best to stay in the back and keep his distance. "Get 'em, team." He rolled his eyes.

Courtney slid across the floor to grab one of the balls, but Leshawna had snatched it first. "Say your last words, fool, Leshawna's taking you out!" Courtney raised her hand to block her face, and Leshawna hit her in the chest with the ball, thus sending her out of the court.

Chef blew a whistle, and pointed at Courtney to leave the court. "This is rigged, I tell you!" She sat on the bleachers, folding her arms.

Back on the court, Trent snagged a ball, and moved back to the middle of his team's side. "Take this, fish!" He chuckled, as he threw it with his force at the opponents side.

However, he did not succeed in getting any of them out. Tyler, the fail of an athlete had managed to catch the ball in his hands, and laughed. "No one can take me out! Woohoo, sports is awesome! You're out!" Due to Tyler catching the ball on a full, Trent was sent back out on the court, meaning one of the Bass could go back on.

"I think I should go on," Harold volunteered, "I'm-"

Unfortunately for him, Courtney shoved him out of the way and made her way back onto the court after getting out previously. "I'm here to win, I tell you!"

Tyler held the ball in his hands, and grinned. He spun around in a circle, picking up huge velocity and released the ball, and it collided with Courtney's back, rebounded and smacked Lindsay straight in the face at the bleachers. He cheered. "Yeah, I got someone! I'm the man!"

Looking to his side, he noticed that he had gotten Courtney, who glared. "You imbecile! I'm on your team! There is no friendly fire in this game!"

"Get out of the court, missy," Chef called out from the stand.

"But friendly fire, coach!" Courtney grumbled, as she walked out back onto the bleachers, mumbling swears.

Back on the Gopher's side of the court, Leshawna picked a ball from Gwen's hand, and chuckled. "You're going down, clutz!" She threw the ball, and it whacked him upside the head, and the athlete fell to the ground unconscious. "That's how Shawnie rolls, sista!" She hi-fived Gwen beside her.

Noah from his side laughed, as he watched the two get hit. "Ah, classic."

"I'll show you classic, dorkling," Duncan chuckled, as he threw the ball straight at the other side, and it collided with Noah, sending him back against the encased wall of the court. "Juvie taught me a lot, man."

"Get out, you two bozos." Chef pointed at Noah and Tyler, as they were dragged off the court.

Geoff looked to the side, and noticed at Lindsay was hit by a ball. "Linds, are you okay?" He gasped.

Eva smirked, and threw her ball smacking Geoff upside the head, leaving only Izzy on the court. "Get back to the water, fishies." She growled.

Duncan chuckled, as he stared at the insane girl. "You're going down, redhead."

"They're going to get me," Izzy stood, in a state of shock, "they know what I did... run!" She charged out of the court, dodging the incomming balls, and dropping one of her own. "I'm free, hahaha!" She shut the cabin door tight behind her, laughing manically.

Gwen scratched her hand. "Let me be the first one to say, what?"

Chef Hatchet shouted into a microphone, even though the cast could normally hear him just fine. "ONE POINT FOR THE SCREAMING GOPHERS, GET ANOTHER FIVE IN."

Harold folded his arms. "If that was me, I totally could've won that. I have a diploma in Magic Steve's Magical Ninja Magic Camp, and I can legally go to Japan and become a ninja." Harold's team looked at him in disgust, not impressed with his words. "Whatever, gosh!"

Heather stood up, leading her team. "Alright, Leshawna, Gwen, Duncan and Eva, get back out there. Trent, because you can't throw a ball, stay back. Owen, ugh, you seem strong, easy target, but you should throw good. Get out there, now!"

Courtney stood up also, attempting to lead her team. "Alright, I will lead the Bass to victory. Noah, you're down because you're horrible. Geoff, Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay and I will go for our team." The five players of each team got onto the court, ready for the second round.

Heather folded her arms, walking over to the Bass side of the court. "Harold, could I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure," Harold smiled, "at least someone appreciates me."

Heather put on a fake smile, and nice voice. "Harold, I have such an interest in ninjas, and I'm really jealous of your diploma. They're all too. So, to show how great you are, keep bragging about it. They'll be on their knees and kissing your feet in no time. It just takes a little bit of bragging, and you should get on the court too."

Harold nodded, a bit concerned. "Are you sure? Obviously they'd be jealous, but really?"

Heather winked. "Definitely, you can do it," she walked back to her team's side of the court. "Get a move on, team!"

_Heather did a hurling symbol in the confessional, and chuckled. "Oh, how I can't stand that freakazoid. Getting him kicked off as soon as possible would be the greatest thing ever. Hmm, Courtney needs to go to... Heck, they all need to go."_

Chef Hatchet continued to referee the game. "Alright, begin!" He threw three balls in the centre of the court, and blew the whistle which signalled the game to start.

Ezekiel ran to the middle for his team, but stood in front of Duncan and Eva who had their balls. "Uh, Canadian Hospitality, eh?" He chuckled.

"I'll show you hospitality!" Eva growled, as the two both simultaneously threw their balls at him, knocking him out of the competition.

Duncan hi-fived Eva. "Nice."

"Don't touch me." She growled, picking up all three balls from the ground.

Lindsay stood in the middle of the court. "I can't do this! The balls will run my make up! I can't get a bruise! I'm too young to die!"

Geoff walked over to her, reassuringly. "There's no way I'll let you get hurt."

"Aww, thanks!" Lindsay smiled.

Courtney folded her arms. "Uh, hello? It's just dodgeball! You're not going to die! But they have the ball..."

Lindsay scratched her chin, confused by this. "What?" Suddenly, one of Eva's balls was thrown straight at her, but Geoff dived in front of her and took the hit.

"I promised you." Geoff squirmed, as he covered his crotch with his hands as the pain became unbearable, and his voice went high pitched. He walked back onto the bleachers, collapsing next to Ezekiel who had also returned to the bleachers. "Right... in the kiwis. So un-party-mentship like..."

Lindsay looked Leshawna straight in the eyes, and watched as the ball was heading straight for her. "Argh!" She screamed, as hit knocked her upside the head.

"Come on, it's dodgeball Lindsay!" Courtney grunted, picked up a ball and threw it to the other side.

Gwen swiftly dodged it. "I've had my fair share of my annoying little brother throw spoonfuls of crud at me across the dinner table." She lifted up the ball, and threw it back, but it missed Courtney.

Courtney folded her arms. "You're going to have to do better than that, goth head!" Courtney picked the ball back up, and threw it. It smacked Owen in the face who then fell the ground.

Owen licked his lips. "Just... like meatballs."

Duncan picked up the ball from Owen's hands, and threw it with all his force. "Take this!" It hit Courtney so hard, it knocked her unconscious.

"I was really getting sick of her, eh." Ezekiel smirked, as Beth was the only one left on the court.

"You're going down." Leshawna smirked, picking up a ball and throwing it at her, but Beth swiftly dodged it.

Beth looked down at the three balls before her, and had an evil grin on her face. She picked one up, and launched herself high into the air as an amazing feat. "No one picks on me!" She slammed it down in anger, and Leshawna gasped only for it to collide with her face. This sent her far back out of the court.

She grabbed the other ball, and spun around in a huge circle, threw it in the air, and with all her force punched it. The ball went straight with huge velocity and speed. Eva gasped, as it pounded her in the chest. "That's for all the girls at school who mad fun of me for the way I dressed, spoke, my side ponytail and braces! Too bad they're not here to get this!"

Holding the last ball in her hand, she looked at the other side of the court as Duncan and Gwen were extremely concerned about getting hit, and the Bass cheered for her along with Heather. She threw the ball in the air, caught it, and dashed to the centre of the court and unleashed her fury against Gwen. "Attack!"

As the ball was just about to slam Gwen in the face, and seriously damage her, Duncan put his hand out in front of it and caught the ball. "Nice try."

Gwen's eyes fluttered opened, and she was completely relieved that she didn't get hit. "Oh my gosh, thank you Duncan. And Beth... wow. But you're out."

"My pleasure," Duncan winked at her, "it's always fun helping a damsel in distress." Gwen punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Beth gasped, seeing the damage she had done with Leshawna and Eva hurt on the floor.

_Beth sat, concerned in the confessional. "Wow, I can't belive I did that. I didn't know I had it in me. Well, I had to unleash my anger somehow. I'm always being picked on in school, and never having friends..."_

"Two round wins for the gosh darn Gophers. Bass you suck. Five more players, pronto." Chef grumbled.

Harold rolled his eyes. "Pathetic. If that were me out their, they'd all be crying to their mothers. I'm a true ninja with a diploma, you guys have nothing on me, gosh."

Chef glared at the cast. "Too slow, I'll pick. For the Screaming Stupidheads, fat whiny girl, momma's boy, nerd, punk and emo girl. For the Killer Rats, nerd, other nerd, homeschool, other other nerd, and guy who can't throw for crap. Get on out there."

Sadie, DJ, Cody, Duncan and Gwen went out for their team, and Noah, Harold, Ezekiel, Beth and Tyler went out for their team under Chef's instructions. If the Bass won this round, they would have another chance at winning. If the Gophers won, they'd score another challenge win and the Bass would be going to the elimination ceremony. Chef then blew a whistle, which signalled the campers to start.

"I can't do this," DJ huddled in the back corner, "momma help me!"

Tyler chuckled, as he bounced the ball in his hand. "You're going down, dude!" He threw the ball, but it completely missed, hit the back of the court, bounced back and collided with his forehead. "It was warmup!" He moaned, as it left a huge round imprint on his face.

"Gophers 5, Bass 4." Chef blew the whistle, and Tyler had to leave the court.

Beth picked up the ball from the ground where Tyler stood. "I hope I can do this again." Beth picked it up, and launched it straight ahead of her.

Cody gasped, and realized he had the ball in his hand. "Not so fast," he lifted it up and deflected the ball, sending it right back where it came from, "I'm always deflecting spitballs in math."

Beth looked straight ahead of her but was in a state of shock in which she could not move. She tried to scream, but the ball hit her in the face too hard. "Oww..."

"Oh my gosh, Bertha," Lindsay called out from her team's bleachers, "are you ok?"

Beth stood up, barely keeping her balance and sat back down on the bleachers. "I think I have a concussion..." She collapsed onto the floor.

Ezekiel picked up the ball, "We ain't losing to ya'lls yet, eh," he threw the ball, "I throw these at pigeons all the time,"

DJ opened his eyes, and noticed the oncoming ball. "Argh!" He screeched, only to be hit in the face without even moving.

"What a moron," Duncan rolled his eyes, "let's do this." He walked over to DJ, picking up the ball.

"So," Gwen chuckled at him, "what's your big plan?"

Duncan shrugged. "Knocking homeschool upside the head?"

Gwen replied smiling, "Nice."

He pulled his arm back to gain force, and threw it straight ahead of him. Ezekiel cowered on fear, and snatched the ball from Harold to cover his face. "Oh no!" He called out, only for the ball to rebound off of it, and come flying straight back in Duncan's direction.

"Crud," Duncan muttered, as the dodgeball pounded him in the crotch unexpectedly, "you'll pay... twirp." He clunched his fist around his junk in pain, and walked back to the bleachers.

"Pathetic, Duncan," Harold folded his arms and begun to brag, "we are the mighty underdogs."

Noah picked up a ball from the ground in front of him, and tapped himself on the shoulder with it. "I'm out, I'm not even going to bother getting hit like that."

Harold glared at him. "You imbecile, that's un-ninja like! I graduated from Magic Steve's Magical Ninja's Training Camp, unlike any of you guys, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Wow, the fast food industry is totally going to look into that when they're hiring," Noah replied, as he walked back onto the bleachers, "shmuck."

Ezekiel picked up another ball, and threw it. "We're going to win this, eh!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, walking across the court. "Whatever floats your- ah!" She screamed out, after getting hit upside the head with the ball.

"Ha, eat that!" Harold laughed, "you are no match for us!"

Cody gasped. "Gwen, are you okay?"

Gwen sighed, obviously hurt from the ball. "Yeah... it's cool."

Suddenly, a ball came straight at Cody without him noticing, giving him no chance to dodge, deflect, or do anything except getting hit. "Darn..." He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sadie stood up, realizing that she was the last one remaining on the court. She sobbed, looking at the others with a sad look on her face. "You... you monsters! Your stupid team voted off Katie! How could you? Why... I hate you all so much!"

"There's no way you can win," Ezekiel smiled, about to pick up a ball, "darn she has all three, eh. Just give up."

"No," Sadie grumbled, "Katie would want me to move on. I'm just, so mad!"

Bridgette called out from the bleachers, with an idea. "They voted off Katie, Sadie! Direct all of your anger against them with the dodgeballs! You can do it!"

"What surfer girl said," Heather replied, trying to get on her good side.

Sadie gave the two boys a creepy, and absurd look which creeped them out. She lifted upon one of the balls and begun to charge her arms up with all her fury to make it as strong as it could be. "This is for you, Katie." She released it, grinning and watched as the force caused Ezekiel to collapse against the wall.

She picked up the other one, and Harold got into a stance. "Come at me, Sadie. I'm warning you, I'm dangerous. I could completely knock you unconscious with any-" However, her other ball pounded him in the face before he could finish his sentence, and he fell to the floor.

"Stupidheads," Sadie sobbed.

Chef Hatchet picked up his microphone, shocked that the girl had any power within her. "And due to the big one's throws, the Screaming Gophers win. Fishy losers, elimination ceremony."

Ezekiel, Noah, Harold and Tyler stood alongside eachother, and Courtney brushed by them, unimpressed. "Thanks to you four, we lost. None of you better think you're safe, okay? You will all pay for this, you, you, idiots! Argh, why do I have to be on this time?"

"I like the fire in your eyes, eh," Ezekiel examined her, "reminds me of my bull."

"SHUT UP!" Courtney glared at him, and walked out.

The bonfire crackled, and the flames begun to upsurp more of the wooden planks as it was recently lit. At the stand stood Chris McLean, the host with the most holding a tray of marshmallows. He chuckled, as he looked over to the nine campers sitting down on their seats. "Wow, third time's a charm, hey? You guys really do suck. I mean, three times in a row. Well, you know the drill. One if you is going home tonight. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow-"

Courtney abruptly spoke out. "Yeah, we know, just get on with it so a certain idiot can get packing."

"Shut up," Chris McLean glared as he lifted a marshmallow, "Beth, you're probably the only one I could call perfectly safe, as you delivered some monster hits." He threw her a marshmallow. "Lindsay, you're safe too."

The two girls gleefully hugged eachother, after receiving their marshmallows. Chris McLean begun to hand out a few more. "Ezekiel, Geoff, you two are safe."

"Woohoo, dudes!" Geoff cheered, gobbling down his marshmallow.

"What are these things made of, eh?" Ezekiel questioned, and ate it.

"Tyler."

"Izzy."

"Courtney."

Harold and Noah faced eachother, and one of them was going home tonight. Noah just shrugged, knowing that he'd be safe while Harold gave a stern look. "Gosh, just gosh. Who would vote for me?" Harold folded his arms, "we all know I'm safe anyway."

Noah raised his hand. "Uh, I would, and the entire camp and viewing audience."

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris held it, throwing away the tray in a moment of suspense.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

"Noah," He gave the teenager the final marshmallow, as Harold frowned, "sorry Harold, well not sorry and I'm kind of relieved, but it's time for you to take the Boat of Losers back home to loserville, loser."

The camera then cut to Harold on the boat. "Wait, I thought you guys liked me, and were impressed but couldn't admit it, I mean, I am a ninja. Wait... she said..." But before he could lay out the puzzle pieces to his manipulation, Chef floored it and he fell over the boat as it drove across the moonlight.

"Three down, a bunch more to go," Chris McLean grunted, "I'm not a mathe-whatever. Who will go home next? Will Heather be found out? And what more powers could Sadie and, eugh, Beth possible possess? Find out on another thrilling episode of Camp of Drama!" The camera cut to the credits.


End file.
